Big Girls Don't Cry, They Kick Ass
by Gloorywantshappiness
Summary: "So...Brazilian Girl. Bitchy Personality. Guardian Angel Crap. Something really weird about me that makes bad things happen. This could only lead to A really messed up year on this creepy boarding school. Dude. My Life suck's. "
1. Valerie's Diary 1

**Meet Valerie Cruz.**

**Hello, anyone who is reading this. So, I'm writing a fanfic. Ok, that was… obvious. But, whatever. This is not the first chapter. Actually, it's more the prologue and the introduction of my OC, Valerie. I'm working on it since September, and it was supposed to be posted on Halloween, but it didn't work out very well. So…The pairings are: Jerome/OC, Fabian/Nina, Alfie/Amber, and Mick/OC. And more. Now, let's just skip to the prologue. **

_**Valerie's Diary**_

Dear Stupid and useless thing that I call diary.

Ok, here's the thing, my "paper bitch". My Mom is making me writing on this, to put out my feelings, blah, blah, blah. And I'm going to do it, because… well, I don't really care.

So, there's something's that like, everyone should know about me, but only you will.

There's just one place in the world that I feel safe. The book store. I kind feel like I'm in paradise with all those books to read, and all the time of the world. I know what people think when they see me with my puppy eyes, amazed by all that awesomeness stored in one place.

"_Wow, what a nerd. I bet she loves to do her math homework."_

Well, they can all kiss my ass. I'm not a nerd, and I certainly do not like to do my math homework. I'm just a girl with several problems, which are hidden by a fake smile, a lot of books, a bottle of vodka, and nutella.

Okay, now your question is: What exactly is wrong with you?

Well. Lot's of things. When I was little, I used to see ghosts. Like, really see them. It was scary. I remember one time when I saw one of my friends playing with the dogs. I wanted to say hello to her, but my Mom said that there was no one there. The next day, our teacher said that she had died from some kind of disease. But when I looked into her seat, there she was, confused. When I told that to the teacher, she sent me to a psychiatrist. That was when I learned that I would have to keep theses kinds of things to myself. There's one of the reasons I drink. Somehow, I can't see ghosts, or make all these bad things happen when I'm suffering of the alcohol effects.

Also, my dad has cancer, so I'm always worried about him. I mean, he is like, everything to me. He taught me everything I Know. He always believed me and my dreams to be a great singer someday. And he would always make me hot chocolate on the Friday nights, while we watched some reprise on TV. If he died, I would be more than sad. I would be lost. Geez, I feel so bad about broking some promise I made one time. Funny Story, actually.

I drink alcohol since I was 13, but I never really exaggerated it. Until last year. My friends and I were on a barbecue, and there were bottles and more bottles of vodka and wine. I remember mixing both, and drinking it quickly. Then, I think I got drunk, so everything else was a completely blur.

When I woke up, I was at the hospital. The doctors didn't tell me much, and the first person I saw was my dad. He was disappointed at me. He told me I almost died from an alcoholic coma, and he made me promise to never drink again. I tried to keep the promise, but I couldn't do it. I needed the alcohol in my veins. So I started drinking again. I knew I would let my dad very disappointed when he'd find out, but I couldn't avoid. And I felt very guilty for it.

Okay. I'm gonna stop the sad stuff right here, 'cause I'm already getting depressed. Now, to the normal stuff every 16-year-old teenager would write in on diary. So, My name is Valéria Helena Cruz. Valerie Cruz for the short. Yes, I know Valerie is the English way of my name, but it's cute, and I like it. Whatever, I was born on the February 28th. I have big brown eyes, long straight black hair. I'm a big fan of Broadway musicals, and rock bands. I play the guitar, the piano, the drums, and the flute. But I'm not a music genius. I just have a lot of free time. And I want to be a veterinary. I love animals. I love biology. And, with the salary I could get from this job, I would be able to donate all to the children's and things like that. Deep down, I have a good heart.

What? I'm serious. I mean…Bitchy? Yeah, I might be slightly, but only because I don't know how to say "fuck you" nicely. But, anyway… Even become a veterinary it's an impossible dream. I know I have the brains for that, but my report card say other thing. Man, I wish my grades would smoke weed so they could get higher. But, if none of my future plans work, I'll open a pub or, I don't know... I could be a teacher. Whatever.

Okay. Well, I really love F.R.I.E.N.D.S, The Big Bang Theory, Star Wars and Harry Potter. So, if anyone insult them in front of me, I'll kick the ass of the poor creature, because I'm heartless like that.

Okay, diary, Or like I want to call You, dear stupid and useless thing. (What? I Liked it. It's better than 'dear thing that makes me want to eat bacon'. Because, seriously, just my mom would buy a diary with a bacon on the cover.) Well, anyway, I'll stop writing right now, because I think my little cousin it's about to put fire on my Placebo's T-Shirt. Shit, did that kid even know how was hard to find that T-shirt? God.

So, I don't know. Bye, take care or… whatever. I don't care. I hate people after all, so why shouldn't I hate you too?

Sincerely hungry after seeing you bacon cover,

_V._

**So. Liked it? Please, review. And Yes, Valerie it's kind of a bitch with a bad mood, but she gets better. She is like that because of some things that happened in her past, and it's all going to be cleared as the story goes by. Also, this is a gift for my friend, Marina, who loves House of Anubis just like me. **


	2. Heads Will Roll

**Heads Will Roll**

**Hello, what's up? So, this is the new chapter, and again, is dedicated to Marina and Beatriz. I love you girls. So, you know. I do not own anything.**

The Music was loud. People were excited. It was Halloween, after all. If we don't get to take candy's like the North Americans do, we can at least celebrate doing what we, Brazilians, do better. Party All night long. I was in the middle of the dance floor, with my friends. Each one of us had a cup of vodka in hands, and I can tell that we were all drunk. Thanks God we were taking a cab.

"I think We Should Leave." Marina, my best friend, says looking at me a little worried.

"Just five more minutes." I ask, smiling, and drinking the rest of my vodka. "C'mon." I take her by the hand, and we go straight to the bar. I drink one more cup. And then another. And then, one more. I just wanted to be here for my entire life.

And then, the alcohol starts to make more than the effect I wanted. I run to the bathroom, with Marina following me.

"You shouldn't drink that much If you Know You're going to throw up." She says, holding my hair. I don't answer in that moment. I just get up, and go to the sink, to wash my face. I felt my cellphone vibrate in the pocket of my jeans, and I kind of have this feeling it's my mom calling.

"What time is it?" I ask, a little confuse.

"3:45. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm just four hours late." I answer, with a sigh. My mom was going to kill me. "C'mon. Let's get the hell out of here."

20 minutes later, I am in the front door of my house, trying to unlock the door. The taxi was still there, and I knew that Marina wanted to make sure I was okay. I admit. I'm jealous of her. She drank more than I did, and still can think. How does she do that? It's kind of a freaking super power.

So, the door suddenly opens, showing my super-pissed-off mom. Oh, crap. I was screwed.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, VALERIA HELENA CRUZ?" She yells, as I enter the living room, tripping over my own feet. My mom takes a look at my state, and I know it was bad. My hair was all messed up, I smelled like vodka and cigarettes, and I had this huge smile on my face for apparently, nothing. God. I really was screwed. "Have You been drinking? Are you crazy? You're underage, Valerie." I let out a giggle, and go to my room, grabbing clean clothes, and taking my shoes off. "You are four and a half hours late. You didn't answer your phone. I thought you just went eat pizza with your friends."

"I was eating pizza with my friends. But then, we decided to go to the party." I say, entering the bathroom. "I'm fine, Mom. Relax."

"No, Valerie. You're not fine. You broke your promise. I'm gonna talk to your dad. You are in trouble, lady. After taking your shower, go to your room. You're grounded."

I roll my eyes, and take one long and hot shower, praying for my mom forget about this or just leave it alone. I mean, I know, I broke one promise, I get home four hours late, and I'm a little – ok, very – drunk. But that doesn't mean I deserve to be punished. I needed to go to this party next week, cause it looks like it's going to be a lot of fun. And it's _open__bar._

Ok. Now I'm starting to feeling a little guilty. I mean, I clearly don't want to upset my dad with this, and if he founds out I've been breaking the promise he may not be able to look at me. Ever again. And he's my dad. Never is a really long time. Ok, so now, I should definitely talk to my mom before she tells dad. Tomorrow, he is going to the hospital, so… I think I'll talk to her while he is in there.

I put my clothes on, and turn the lights off, going to my room, and jumping in my bed. Damn, this is really comfortable. I pick up my pillow from the ground, and, thankfully, sleep faster than I thought I would.

(…)

I woke up next morning, feeling a little better, but with a very bad headache. Hangover is the worst thing ever. I sigh, and get up, going into the kitchen. And as soon as I got in there, I knew that I was more than screwed. Shit. My dad wasn't at the hospital. Why wasn't he at the hospital?

"Sit down, Valerie. We need to talk." He says, with a serious look. I sigh, and obey quickly, hoping to be in not too much to trouble. So, he starts to say things like how I broke my promise, and How I lost his trust, and how my friends were a bed example for me, and stuff like that. I just listened, with regret. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to this party.

_Oh, you shouldn't? You are so dumb that you deserve to die._

Oh, shut the fuck up, weird voice in my head. And also, get the fuck out, you're not allowed to comment on my life.

_Of course I am. I am the good side of you, so I can do or say whatever I want._

No. You can't. You're me, and we're both fucked up, so shut up and get over it. Okay. Am I getting weird? I mean, I am mentally talking to myself. I must be getting insane.

_You always were insane._

Oh, shut up you b-

"Valerie? Are you listening to anything I am saying?" My dad asks, angrily.

"Sorry, dad. I have a headache. Oh, screw It. I have a hangover."

He sighs, and looks right at me, like he wanted to kill me while I sleep or something. Okay, my dad was pretty creepy when he wanted to be. "I said, You are going to a boarding school on England."

"What? Oh, Hell No." I answer, smiling. "Is this a joke? Where are the cameras?"

"It's not a joke, Valerie." He says, serious. "You are going next week, and you have no choice."

"No dad, I'm not going. You have cancer, for god's sake. What if you feel sick, and no one's around?"

"This is my problem, Valerie. Not yours." He says, handing me a mug of coffee. "Pack your stuff. The school year there begun a few months ago, but it's okay. You are going to the second year."

"Again? Dad, my second year it's almost finishing." I complain. I mean, do a whole school year again? Kill me now, please.

"This conversation is over, Valerie. It's more than you deserve. At least there I know you won't be in trouble." I stare at my feet, as he leaves the room.

Man, England? Like, really? If it were like two years ago, I would totally go for it, but I'm sixteen. I have life plans. Like study in USP to become a veterinary.

But, if I think a little better… Maybe it's the chance I was looking for to get my grades higher. And maybe, If I could be good enough, I could make into Oxford, and study veterinary there. It would really make my curriculum look better.

It's time for me to do what I do best. Turn a punishment into a way to get what I want.

Or you know, maybe I should just stop breaking the rules. It could work too.

**So, I'm Brazilian, and I don't really know how the school works on other countries, so I'm just assuming that she is going to do her second high school year again. And, if I made any language/grammatical mistakes, please forgive me. If is it wrong, just let me know, and I'll change it. And, if you want to know, USP is one of the best colleges here in Brazil. Oh, and before I forget, this voice in Valerie's head it's going to appear often. It's like, one of the weird things that happen to her, and it is involved with the "seeing ghosts" thing that was in last chapter. Hope you guys liked it. (:**


	3. And the war begins

**And the war begins.**

**Hey. What's up? So, I'd like to thank for my two reviews. And tell that you are going to see a little bit of the soft side of Valerie in this chapter. And also, she is going to get into a fight with Jerome. He is called "Blondie" in this chapter because she is not really good with names. Oh, and almost forgot. Things will happen a little faster in this, but it's just the way this chapter should go. Fast. So, hope you guys like it. (:**

I take my sunglasses off as I walk out the taxi, and a feeling of sadness takes me over. Here I was. England. Ready to kick some asses and be the awesome girl I am by nature. Ok, who am I trying to fool? I'm more scared than I ever was in my life. Wait, what am I talking about? I'm Valerie Freaking Cruz. They'll love me. And if they don't… well, screw them. I can drink vodka by myself. It's even better, so I don't have to share. Yes. I'm selfish. So what? Everybody is selfish.

I grab my stuff, and with a sigh, start to walk to the door, to… I don't know, knock, or something like it. Thankfully, before I could even reach it, it was opened by some lady with a big smile. I don't know why, but she kind of reminds me of Wanda, from _The__Fairly__Odd__Parents._

_Or you are just getting weirder and weirder as every day goes by._

Shut Up. I don't need to fight with…myself right now.

"Oh, Your got here early, dear." She says, when I approached. "Valerie, right?" She asks, and I nodded. The lady took me to the room that I would be staying, and explained me some rules, and stuff like that. I didn't actually listen what she said. I would just say 'okay, thanks' and smile. Always work. "I'm going to leave you here, so you can unpack. And Welcome to the Anubis house, dear." She said, and walked out the room.

I looked around. I just knew one thing about this place. I would have a roommate. And honestly? She must be really cool. I mean, she has all the _Harry__Potter_ posters on the wall. Yep. She's definitely has my respect.

I sigh, and shake my head. I hate to unpack things. It's so… boring. But I had to do it, so I just turn my iPod on, and start organizing it. And Hour later, I'm almost done. Geez, why do I had to bring all this stuff with me? It's not like I'm going to live here. Oh, wait, I am going to live here. Shit.

"Wow. You're good." Someone says. I turn around, with a scary look. "I mean. You are singing. And You are very good."

"I was?" I ask. I hated when this happened. I mean, I just would sing some song whenever I was distracted or doing something important. It was kind like of an habit. Well, That's what happens when you used to be in a garage band with you five best friends. "Oh, thank you. I'm Valerie." I smiled.

"I'm Nina." She said, smiling too. "So. You are not British. And you're not American. Where are you from?"

"Actually, I am American. I mean, the last time I checked, Brazil was in the America. South America, but still. Anyway, I'm Brazilian." I say, nodding my head.

"Well, that's cool. Have you ever been in Ame… United States?" She asks, laughing. "Sorry. I'm going to take a little time to get used to it."

"It's okay." I answer. "Well, no. My parents kind of didn't let me go to another country. They were kind of afraid that I could do something really stupid. Actually, Now that I'm thinking, I don't really know why they send me here." I said, and damn, I only had two options. Or my parents were really stupid, or they just wanted the house to themselves so they could finally turn my room into a gym. Or have another child. I'm so not impressed.

I mean, Yeah. My parents love me, and they would never get rid of me. But I'm like, a psycho drunk who always get into some kind of freaking trouble, my report card it's always a disappointment to them, and I know they credit card password, and I stole it sometimes. (Well, just when I need to buy something really important, like the Blink -182 CD or all the seasons of friends. But like I said, really important stuff.) And seriously, I can't blame them for wanting another child. I'm a mess. They deserve it.

"Valerie?"

"What? Sorry, I got distracted." I apologize, shaking my head.

Nina laughs, and nods. "Well, Trudy sent me here to call you for dinner. I'm your new roommate, by the way, but I guess You already knew that." She explains.

"Dinner? Thank God, I'm starving." I said, as I put my now empty bags under the bed. And that's when My phone rings. "Can I get it before?" I ask Nina, smiling softly.

"Sure. I'll be down there."

"Ok, than you." I grab my phone, pressing the green button as usual. "Hello?"

"Valerie…" My mom whispered on the phone. "Valerie…"

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Your father… he…"

"Mom?" I ask, worried. "What happened to dad?"

"He is not feeling well. He almost died… I'm… I."

"Mom, it's okay. Relax. Daddy is going to be fine." I say, with a soft voice. "Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna pack my stuff, and catch the first plane back home."

"Don't even think about it again, Valerie. You're going to stay." Damn. So close. The doctors are coming. I call you later, dear."

"Bye mom."

I turn the phone off, and sigh. My dad was going to die. I knew that. Mom knew that. It's just a matter of time. The only thing we can do it's lie to ourselves, and pretend that he is going to be okay. And the worst part in all of it, is that I'm in another country, and I can't even hold his hand. Gosh, what kind of daughter am I?

_A very bad one._

Shut up, voice.

(…)

Dinner was weird. Everyone just stared at me like I was some kind of murderer who will kill them all while they sleep. The only ones that were really talking with me were Nina, and some blonde girl that reminds me of Barbie. I guess her name is Amber. I'm not very good with names, and god, she just talks about fashion.

"Is it true that the Brazilian girls are all beautiful and fashionable?" She asks, smiling.

"I don't know in the other cities, but in mine, almost every girl becomes a model." I answer, looking at my food.

"And how's the weather?" Nina's boyfriend asks.

"Really hot."

"What about the sports?" Some blonde guy asked.

"Let's just say that some people there are fanatic for it. And in the world cup, when Brazil is going to play, the city stops, and everyone just go watch it. It's really fun."

"And how's the music?" The other blonde boy asks, looking at me with interest.

"Well, the only good bands are from the 90's. The new bands just sucks. Really bad."

"And the food?"

"Awesome."

"And the movies?"

"Good."

I was starting to have a headache. So many questions. And I was trying to eat. I couldn't eat and talk at the same time. And I don't like people watching me eat.

I was ready to get up from my chair, and go to my room, when the other blonde guy threw his food on my shit. I stare at him in shock, while he laughed and high fived his friend. And then, I sighed, and get up from my seat, going into his direction.

"You thought that was funny?" I asked, smiling, with my cup of orange juice in hands.

"A lot." He answered, laughing.

"Okay, cool? You what else is funny? This." I poured my juice in his hair. "Don't ever mess with me again, blondie. Or I'm going to do worse than that."

"Are you insane?" He asks, getting up, infuriated.

"I may be insane, but I'm not the one who just lost something called 'dignity'. You're such a loser." I say, rolling my eyes.

"What is happening here?" Some creepy guy asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Ask Blondie." I say, smiling, and going to my room.

I change my now, dirty T-shirt,I grab my iPod, and lay on my bed, putting some random song on, and closing my eyes, humming it. And then, someone take my headphones off me, and I just sigh, sitting on the bed, and opening my eyes.

"You are insane, you know that?" Blondie asked. Man, he was furious. "Victor will give me a punishment because of you."

"You were the one who threw spaghetti in me. I just happen to be heartless and cruel person who enjoys having a little revenge." I answer, smiling.

"Guess what, Brazilian. You may be smart and devious, but I'm the king of pranks."

"Wow. I'm so scared." I said, using my ironic voice. "Please, blondie. This is more cliché than you attitude."

"We're officially in war."

"Good. Are you done? You interrupted the best part of 'Firework' and I would appreciate if you just, you know, get the hell out of here, so I can do something more useful then talking to you."

"Watch you back, Brazilian." He says, leaving the room.

"Whatever." I answer, rolling my eyes, and closing the door. God, I was going to have fun in this house.

**Please, leave a comment. Tell me if you liked, if you hated, and if you think something is not good. And if I spelled anything wrong, or used the wrong expressions, let me know. It will be useful. Thanks for reading it, and I wish you all the best. (:**


	4. Maybe This Time

**Maybe this Time**

**Hello, everyone. Or no one, I don't know. It's really kind of depressing. I mean, I'm writing this, and I don't even know if someone likes it. So, please, leave me reviews, or else I'll stop it. Sorry. Anyway, just a few things. Valerie does sing a song in this chapter, but this is not going to be a musical. It will only happen once or twice. I'm sure that in the Christmas chapter will happen, but you know, until there, it's just it. And in the next chapter, the real trouble for Valerie will begin. It has to do with a teenage pregnancy, and some kind of guardian angel stuff. Okay, now, I'll let you read.**

Shit. It's my first day in school, and I'm already in trouble. Big trouble. I look around the principal's officer, as he tries to contact my mom by Skype. I didn't know that my mom had a Skype account. Actually, I didn't even know that she learned how to use the computer. Weird. You move to another country, and suddenly your mother becomes a freaking computer genius.

"Finally." Mr. Sweet said. He turned the screen in a way that both of us could see my mother.

"Is the web cam working?" She asks, a little confused.

"Yes, Mom. It's working." I answer, rolling my eyes.

"Be quiet, Valerie. You are in trouble."

I sigh. Mr. Sweet really over reacted. I mean, Yes, I did call a cheerleader a slut and slapped her, but only because she called me a freak before, and tried to push me into some locker. It's not like I would just let her do that and walk away. She deserved it_**.**____I__regret__nothing._

"This kind of behavior it's completely inappropriate." Mr. Sweet says, after he told my mom the whole story. "She can't slap someone just because they make nasty comments."

"Excuse me, but she pushed me into a locker first." I say, trying to defend me. "Why I'm the only one in trouble when she was the one who started it? It's unfair."

"Shut up, Valerie. You don't get a say in this." My mom says, with a look that could kill me. And that was the first time that I was happy for not be in the same continent as my parents. "I'm sorry for her behavior, Mr. Sweet. Valerie will accept any kind of punishment without any complains."

"But…"

"No buts, Valerie. If I receive any more calls from the school complaining about you, I will get the next plane to England, and you are going to regret from any bad thing you've done. You listened to me, lady?"

"Yes mom." I answer, rolling my eyes. God, I had forgotten how annoying my mom was.

Mr. Sweet turned the computer off, and looked at me. "I'm not going to give you any bad punishment. But you will help Mr. Winkler with the musical after classes. You can go now."

"Gee, Thanks, Mr. Sweet." I answer, using my ironic voice. Gosh, this was so freaking unfair.

(…)

Most of classes were boring. I already knew half of what they were teaching because… well, I'm doing sophomore year again. And it sucks. I can't sleep in classes, and I certainly can't talk, because none of my friends were here. Well, I only had one friend, but still.

The bell rang, and I took a deep breath. Gosh, I didn't want to go help in the musical. I wanted to go to the nearest pub and drink some beer. Because, well, I had a fake ID, and nobody could tell my parents. I know. Awesome.

"Where are you going?" Nina asks, when we met in the lockers.

"Auditorium. I got in a fight today, and my punishment is help Mr. Winkler with the musical. Yay."

"I'll go with you. I don't have anything to do now, and I really don't want to do my biology homework."

"Really? You prefer stay in a room with an old teacher, trying to help with some stupid musical instead of doing homework? Oh My God, can we change places?" I asked. We laughed for a moment, and then headed to the auditorium. Nina introduced me to him, and God, I was shocked. He was young and cute and… Ok. Gross.

So, basically, we just had to give our opinions about the audition. I was really trying to hide my broadway-freak-interior but I couldn't help that much. I mean, there was everyone, auditioning for a role in "Funny Girl". It's disturbing.

"Mr. Winkler?" I asked, looking at him. "I don't think that they're catching the true essence of the characters." Nina looked at me confused. "I mean, Fanny was supposed to show everyone that her dreams are bigger than those who want to put her down. And these girls just… don't show that."

"You're right, actually." He says, after thinking a little. "Do you mind if you show us what 'funny girl' is about?"

"What?"

"Go to the stage. Show us what you can do."

"Oh, hell no. Sorry, Mr. Winkler, but I can't sing. Or dance."

"Of course you can, Valerie." Nina says, smiling at me. "I heard you singing yesterday. You were amazing."

If looks could kill, Nina would be death right now. I mean. Be a part of a musical can be really cool, but all I want to worry about, it's a good report card that can get me into Oxford. A Musical there's no place in my life right now. And I'm not like Barbra Streisand or Christina Aguilera. I'm like Hayley Williams. You know, only girl in the bad, a great singer.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Go up there. You have nothing to lose."

"Yes, V. Please, go."

"Come on. What about, Maybe This Time? You think you can do it?"

I sighed and nodded, as I get up from my seat, going into the stage. I can't believe I'm doing this. Its okay, Valerie. Just sing the hell out of your heart, smile politely, and decline. It's going to be fine. I didn't really know what 'maybe this time' had to do with 'funny girl'. I mean, it's a great song, but… seriously? Anyway.

As soon as I got into the stage, the song began to play. I tried to remember the lyrics, and I knew, that the only thing I could do it's sing like Fanny would. And God knows what might happen next.

"**All of the odds are, they're in my favor**

**Something's bound to begin**

**It's gonna happen, happen sometime**

**Maybe this time I'll win**

**'Cause, everybody, they love a winner, So nobody loved me**

**Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy, That's what I long to be**

**All of the odds are, they're in my favor**

**Something's bound to begin**

**It's gonna happen, happen sometime**

**Maybe this time, Maybe this time I'll win."**

I finished the song, doing the high note a little longer than the usual, and take a deep breath. The last time I felt this way was when my garage band played in pub of my city. Nothing too big. But it was awesome.

"You were amazing, Miss Cruz." Mr. Winkler said, clapping. "You got the part."

"What? No. I don't want the part. I mean, sure, it would be awesome, but I have to worry about other things, and I just can't…"

"Breathe." He said, with a serious tone. "You have talent. It's a thing that not many teenagers have these days. Take the chance. Everyone, Dismiss."

I looked at my feet, trying to realize what just had happened. I don't want to be part of the musical, but I have to admit it. Sing in the stage was one of the best's moments of my life. And now, I had it back. I may not be in a band anymore, but I could still sing, and people still liked it. I'm not a failure anymore.

But either way, I will have to decline. I have dreams to worry about. I don't need another one to add. It's depressing enough that I may not study veterinary, I don't need to be sad because I'm not good enough to sing either.

But maybe I was good enough. Maybe I could make it.

Or I just need to drink something with alcohol, and realizes that, no matter what, _life__sucks__and__then__you__die._

But I'll be happy if I die drinking vodka.

**So, Liked it? Hated it? Do you want me to drown myself in some hot tube because I suck? Let me know. Everything is welcome here. Review. It's good for the heart. Thanks for reading, and see ya. (:**

**P.S : The song is : Maybe This Time – Cabaret. And I do not own anything. **


	5. What the Hell?

**What the hell?**

**So, I'd like to thank for the reviews. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying it. So, here, the things start to get weird.**

_"__This __has __nothing __to __do __with __them. __It__'__s __between __you __and __me.__" __I __yelled. _

"_You're smart. But You're not going to get what you want, I'm sorry about that." He said. I tried to see his face, but I just couldn't. It was like, impossible. "You Know, Valerie. I have ways to destroy you. And I will." _

"_What? Are you upset because I throw your drink away. Did I just hut your feelings?" I laughed out loud, clearly, being sarcastic. "You Know what? Bring it. I'm not afraid of you anymore. This year I did really dangerous things. Some guy with a gun doesn't scare me."_

"_I'm impressed. We are more alike than I thought." He said, looking at me with interest. "You want big things, don't you? You want to forget about the things you've done in the past."_

"_Everybody wants that."_

"_But you're brave enough to do your best to make your dreams come true." He smiled. "When I was at your age, I wanted to rule the world. To make every single person in this planet know and fear my name. And right now, the only thing stopping me is you."_

"_What are you going to do? Kill me? Because I'm pretty sure that you need me for that ritual." I answered, crossing my arms._

"_Join me, Valerie. We could rule the world." He said, with a creepy smile. _

"_Hell No. I will not join you. And we're not alike, you know why?" I asked, almost yelling again. "Because I have what it takes to achieve my goals. I don't need to destroy someone's life for it. I'm not weak."_

"_I beg to differ." He said. He pointed his gun at me. Someone shouted, jumping in front of me. Taking the bullet for me. _

"NO." I yell, waking up. I look around. I was in my room in the Anubis House. Thank God. I take a deep breath, and lay down in my bed again.

"Are you okay?" A sleepy Nina asks me. "Had a bad dream?"

"Yeah. Just…something with clowns in it." I answer, biting my lip. I know. I lied. But I just can't tell her what my real dream was. She would think that I'm insane. And I'm pretty sure she already thinks that. I don't need some creepy dream to confirm that theory, and make me lose my only friend.

"Clowns? Seriously?"

"What? They scare the hell out of me." Okay. Now, it wasn't a lie. I don't really like clowns. They are just scary creatures that will take your soul away. But, back to where I was.

"You're nightmares have been going on for almost a week. Are you sure of it?" She asks, worried.

"Yes. It's okay. Nightmares are normal to me. Sorry to wake you up."

"It's okay. Let's go back to sleep, now."

(…)

School was boring. Being a sophomore again is boring. Being in Anubis House is boring. God, when did my life become so freaking boring? Even walk in these streets was boring. The only nice thing I did in here was getting a fake ID from some guy in my French class.

Fake ID that I would use right now. There's almost three weeks I don't put a single drop of alcohol on my mouth, and I missed it. So, instead of walking straight to the Anubis House, I grabbed a taxi, and went to the next pub I found.

I sit in front of a bartender, and looked around. I was using a leather jacket to cover my school uniform, and sunglasses, so it would make more difficult to tell if I was younger than I looked.

The bartender looked at me. "How can I help you?"

"Give me two bottles of vodka, please." I ask, smiling.

"Are you old enough to drink?"

I take my sunglasses off, and roll my eyes. "Please. There is no such thing as age when we're talking about alcohol. I have my ID with me, if you want to see."

"Be careful. The gods don't like the ones who play with fate." I felt a little uncomfortable, and I could swear that for a moment, his eyes became red. I shook my head. I must have imagined it. He hands me the two bottles of vodka, and smile. "Welcome to England, Valerie Cruz. I hope that the Gods have mercy on your soul."

I nodded, and put the bottles in my back. And then, I ran as fast as I could. Okay. That guy was really, really weird. After walking for a little, I finally get into the Anubis House. I climb up the stairs, humming some _nickelback_ song. Boy, I was going to drink vodka. Who's happy? I'm happy? Who wants to dance? I want to dance. Who is not going to dance? I'm not going to dance. Okay, enough.

I enter the room, only to see Nina crying her heart out on her pillow. I look at her, a little confused, and close the door behind us, locking it. I put my backpack on my bed, taking the care of not making any glass sound, and walked up to her.

"Hey, Ni. What's up?" I take a closer look to her, and see some weird bruise on her arm. "Who did this to you?"

"No one. I fell." She answered, wiping her tears away.

"Okay, Nina. I'm not dumb. You are crying, and you have a weird bruise on your arm. Or you tell me right now who did this to you, so I can beat the crap out of it, Or I will investigate everyone in the CSI style until I found out, and then, that person will be dead."

She smiles a little. "No, Valerie. I really fell. I'm not crying for it."

"So why are you crying?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" She whispered, her eyes filled with tears again.

"I pink promise." I say, smiling.

"I'm pregnant."

I just stared at her in confusion, as she started to cry again. Oh, crap. My roommate, and probably, best friend is pregnant. This could only mean one thing.

I'm stuck in a freaking_Glee_ episode.

**So, what do you guys think? I hope you like it. Next chapter is going to be up tomorrow, I hope. I have so many things to do. Like, write the fic, translate it to English, correct some mistakes, study for exams… And I'm really sleepy right now, so…See ya later.**


	6. I'll Be There For You

**I'll be there for you.**

**And the shit's start to happen. Thanks a lot for my four reviews. They are really awesome. And, to Fabes999. I translate it by myself, and if I don't know to put a word, or expression, I ask to my English teacher. She lives next door, so. :) Thanks for your reviews. They're really sweet.**

"You are what?" I ask, blinking my eyes. I'm almost sure I didn't actually hear. I mean, she couldn't be pregnant. She was a saint.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, taking a breath. "I'm such a failure. I wasn't supposed to be pregnant at sixteen. My grandmother is going to kill me."

"Jeez, relax." I say, trying to calm her down. "I don't know what to tell you. I can't just let you cry, but I can't tell you to ignore it either."

"What can I do?" She asked, wiping her tears. "I destroyed my life. Not just mine, Fabian's too."

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there." I say, sitting in front of her. "Nina. It's a baby. It's going to have a lot of impact on your life? Hell Yes. But your life it's not ruined. If anything, the kid is going to let you happy."

"I don't know. How can I tell it to my grandma? And… Oh My God, How can I tell this to Fabian? I can't."

"Nina. You need to tell him. He's the freaking father." I stop talking, and look at her. "Is he?"

"Yes." She answers, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway." I sigh, and look at her. "You know what? I'll talk to my mom. She's familiar with this teenager pregnancy shit."

"And what is she going to do?" Nina asks, confused.

"Well, she can… you know, take care of the baby while you go to school. She can teach you some basic things, like what to do when the baby's is with a high fever, and… stuff like that."

"But she's in Brazil."

"Yep. But I'm here. I'm almost sure that in less than three months, she is going to move here to England." I give her a small smile. "The only thing you need to focus right now. Tell Fabian."

"I can't." She says, almost panicking. "He's going to freak out. He... I love him. I can't tell him."

"Nina, he needs to know."

"Not by me." She says. And then, she looks at me with this really weird look.

"Oh… Hell no."

(…)

"Hey, Blondie." I say, calling Jerome. "Can you do something useful for once and tell me where the hell is nerdy-boy room?"

"Hello, wicked witch." She answers, smiling. "And Yes, I can tell you where it is. For a price." He smiles in a sexy – wait, what? – way, looking at me.

"Well. You tell me where it is, and I don't show everyone a picture of you dressed like Harry Potter."

"Where did you find that picture? Alfie needs to get that website off the air." He asks, his face getting red.

"You do have a picture like that? God, I was just joking with you." I laugh for a brief moment, and then smile. "This is epic. But, can you tell me where the room is?"

"First door, left." He answers, rolling eyes.

"Thanks, Potter." I say, and walk up to the first door, knocking, and opening it. "Hey, Fabian, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hi, Valerie. Sure, come in."

"Thanks. Hey, other Blondie. Get out."

"My name is Mick. Not 'Other Blondie'. And this is my room." He says, looking pretty angry.

"Cool story, bro. I'm so going to tell everyone. Now, seriously, get the hell out of here. It's a private conversation with nerdy boy. I don't want you to hear about my addiction to Star Trek." I say, with by bitchy smile. After the Other Blondie got out, I cross my arms, and look at Fabian. "Sit down."

"Did Star Trek just got cancelled?" He asks, worried. "Oh, god. I'm going to die if this happen."

"I don't know. I don't like Star Trek."

"But you just said that you liked it."

"I also said that I liked your T-Shirt." I say, rolling my eyes. "Can you just listen? It's something that will change your life in ways that you can't even imagine."

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Look. There's no easy way to say this, so… Congrats. You are going to be a daddy." I said, and closed my eyes, waiting for him to… I don't know, explode, or become the incredible Hulk, and run away breaking things.

"Wha… What?" He asked.

"You are going to be a daddy." I repeat, opening my eyes again. "Nina is knocked up. She's got one in the oven. You'll need to get dress as Santa Claus every year from now on. She's pregnant. I don't know what else to say this, but just in case you didn't understand it, your seed was planted in her yard."

"I understood the first time. You didn't need to be a bitch about it." He said, looking down.

"I'm a bitch all the time. It get worst in situations like this one. Can't blame me."

"What am I going to do, Valerie?" He asked, worried. "How am I supposed to raise this kid?"

"I don't know. Look, Fabian. I know that I'm not your friend, or anything. But if there's one thing I know is that you love Nina. And Nina loves you. So what if she's pregnant? You two were going to get married and have kids one day. The only difference that this is going to happen sooner then you guys though it would."

"I'm scared, Valerie." He says, and I can see he's holding tears. Oh, boy. He was the 'crying type'. "I want to make a family with Nina. But I'm just a teenager."

"Look. I'll talk to my mom. She can take care of the baby while you two finish school, and college. And then, you two can get jobs, buy a house, get married, and officially start the family. No matter what will happen, I'm always going to help."

"Thank you, Valerie."

"You're welcome. Now please, make yourself comfortable, and go talk to her before Victor starts with all the 10 o'clock crap."

**So. What did you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me. :)**


	7. This Is Going To Be Fun

**This is going to be Fun.**

**So, new chapter up. This is one of my favorites. In part, because is when Valerie starts to get closer to Jerome and Mick. And, I'm also writing "The weird Tales". It's an answer to a challenge, and Valerie is in it. Please, check out. :) I'm going to let you read, now. And, just a favor. If you read this, but never commented, please, just let me know what your opinion is. I swear, it takes less than 30 seconds. So, I hope you like it. :D**

"Hello, dear." I turned around, a little scared. The last time I checked, the room was empty. Nina and Fabian were talking in his room, and the other girls were doing… something that I didn't really care about. And I was drinking my vodka.

But, anyway, when I looked around, there was no one in there. I mean, really, no one. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh, right. Everything.

"Dear?" I turned around once more, and let out a scream. Standing in front of me, there was a ghost of some old lady. She smiled kindly at me. "Sorry that I scared you, dear."

"It's okay. I had forgotten how much ghosts like to appear from nowhere." I said, smiling politely. "But, you know, how can I help you?"

"I don't have much time, so you must listen. Valerie, the wheels of destiny are about to change. Not for a very good thing. It could lead to terrible consequences. I'm afraid that you are the only one that can avoid this to happening."

"Why? Because I used to see ghosts?" I ask, crossing my arms. Wow, I really do that a lot.

"Because of your talent, dear. It's time for you to use it in your favor."

"My talent? You mean play the drums while studying for a chemistry test?"

"You know what I meant. Don't play silly. You have to learn how to use it on your favor. Now, listen, here's your mission. Your friend is pregnant. If the wrong person found out, this could lead to a serious problem. You, Valerie, Must take care of the baby. You are going to be the guardian angel of the child. You are not going to let anything bad happen to it, no matter how many problems do you have on your life. Got it, dear?"

"Look, ghost lady. I don't want to be a selfish bitch or anything, but if I don't do this? I mean, God, It's not my responsibility. I'm just going to be the awesome aunt." I said. Shit, my friends have sex, and I'm the one who must take care of their child? That's unfair. The ghost lady gave a very weird and scary look, like the ones 'do it, or I will kill you'. I sigh. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Good. I need to go now, dear. Good luck in your mission." She said, and then disappeared.

"Thanks." I whisper, and sit on my bed. God, I had forgotten how much these ghosts annoyed the hell out of me.

(…)

I had a lot of crap to worry about. I really did. And the only thing that helped me with it? My vodka. So, now that I had some more problems to add to my "shit list", I decided that it was more than fair for me to drink it on school. And that includes now, when I'm drinking from my vodka, hidden in a little bottle of water. Of course, I'm also trying to understand math, but it didn't count. My mind was a freaking mess. I mean, God, I was dealing with my mom getting depressed every single time she called, the French teacher that hates me, the cute history/arts teacher that wants me to be a part of the musical, ,my best friend's pregnancy, and the mission that now I had. Thanks a lot, ghost lady. How didn't I explode?

"This trick is older than my grandmother." Jerome says, when he approaches me. "Vodka right?"

"None of your business."

"It sounds like Miss 'Know-it-all' it's not that much of a saint." He gets a little more closer. "I wonder what would happen if Mr. Sweet found out." He whispers in my ear.

"What do you want?" I ask, biting my lip. Shit, Now that I had my vodka back, I could not just let him go, and tell Mr. Sweet. He would tell my mom immediately, and she was going to kill me.

"The Christmas ball is in three weeks, and I don't have a pair. Neither do you."

"Let me guess. You're not able to found a good date, and you want to go with me."

"Surprisingly, yes."

"No. I'm sorry, Blondie. But I barely know you. If I need to go to a ball with someone, I prefer it to be with someone I know that I'll have fun with." I shut the door of my locker, and start to walk away.

"So go on a date with me." He says, loud enough for everyone in the hallway hear. I stopped where I was. "We can go to the movies, talk a little. I promise that you'll have fun."

I turned around, but before I could say anything else, Amber was already by my side, taking my arm. "She says yes." She answered for me.

"Perfect. Friday, at Seven." He blinked at me, and walked away.

I blushed, and looked at Amber. "Why did you do this?"

"He asked you out, Valerie. I just did what you didn't wanted to do."

"I didn't wanted for a reason. Thanks a lot." I say, rolling my eyes, and doing the way for my biology class.

(…)

I still needed to help Mr. Winkler with the musical, so I ended up giving more advice then I should. Somehow, when I was helping the hot teacher with the musical, I just couldn't control my Broadway-Freak that was stuck in me with my dark secrets.

Until now, we haven't found a Fanny Brice or a Nick Arnstein. It was frustrating. The girls that auditioned for Fanny just didn't have the essence, and the boys that auditioned for Mr. Arnstein were too bad in singing and dancing.

I was starting to get bored.

"Let's just see one more audition, and then you are free to go." Mr. Winkler said, smiling.

The next guy walked in, and just stayed in front of the microphone. "Hello. My name is Mick Campbell and I'd like to audition for the part of Nick Arnstein."

"This is going to be fun." I whisper, smiling, and crossing my arms. I watched as he sung "Popular" by wicked, and I really did my best to not laugh. I mean, I was a little surprised that the other blonde could sing well, but it was really fun. I mean, the song was originally sung by a girl.

"You're in." Mr. Winkler said when Mick finished. "Everyone, great job. See you tomorrow."

I grabbed my stuff, and started to walk away from the auditorium. That was a scene that I wouldn't forget that soon. Well, at least I just have one more week and I'm free. No more punishments. No more musicals.

"VALERIE. WAIT UP." Mick yelled, running in my direction.

"What do you want, Glinda?" I ask, smiling. God, I was going to have a lot of fun.

"Hey. Could you… please, don't tell anyone that I auditioned?" He asked, smiling in a shy way.

"Your secret is safe with me." I say, smiling back.

"Really? That easy?"

"Look, wicked boy. I can be a bitch, and enjoy making everyone's life a living hell. But I hate gossip. Besides, if I tell anyone now, I won't have anything against you when I need." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks, Valerie." He said, and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh, boy, he's a hugger." I say, rolling my eyes. "Okay, you can stop now. Seriously, stop. I can't breathe."

"Oh. Sorry." He says, letting me go. "I just like hugging my friends."

"I'm not your friend."

"Yes, you are." He says, smiling.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill you." I answer, smiling back. God, why I was so good at making friends?

"Deal." He messed my hair with his hand, and I laughed. Okay, if he really was going to be my friend, I would have to teach him a few things. Like don't sing a girl song when auditioning to a musical.

**Liked it? Hated it? Well, I just have one more thing to tell. Someone will get jealous. Guess who? Haha, I can't wait to see how are you guys going to react in the next chapter. And Yes, Valerie is a total bitch, but she's starting to get better already? And, to Fabes999. Sue? Well, I think of her as a mix of Santana and Quinn. Santana, because of her personality, of course. But most because they are both this way for a reason. And Quinn because of her past. She also has some problems that she would like to forget. Her life always were a living hell, and now, everything that used to happen to her it's starting again, so we found out more about it. But you can see a little bit of Quinn in her in the "Valerie's Diary #1", when she tell us that her name is actually Valéria, but she prefers Valerie. Well, thanks for reading, and review :).**


	8. Maybe Being Sick is not That Bad

**Maybe Being Sick is Not That Bad.**

"Hey, Valerie." Jerome yelled. Oh, God, No. I turned around again and watched as he would make his way into my direction. How come I never noticed that he has a cute smile and… Wait, what?

"What do you want, Blondie?" I ask, rolling my eyes, and trying to avoid eye contact. God, did I drink too much vodka or what?

"I was just wondering. Do you like Harry Potter?"

"A lot. Why?" I ask, suspicious.

"You will see. So. Are you excited for our date tomorrow?"

"Not really." I cross my arms, and sigh. I really didn't want to go on this date because 1) It was weird. One moment, he hates me. In the other one, he is asking me out. 2) It's Friday. I was supposed to do my freaking mission and keep an eye on Nina.

"Look. I know you are just going because I'm blackmailing you, but I really want to be your friend. And that you go with me to the Christmas ball. So, you think that we can just forget that we hate each other, and start again?"

I look at him for a few seconds, confused. Was he drunk? "Okay. Maybe we can."

"Great. See you later." He kissed my cheek, and walked away. I stood there, frozen. What the hell did just happened?

(…)

"Are you Okay, V?" Nina asks, looking at me worried.

"No. My head hurts like hell, and I feel like I'm going to throw up everything I ate." I answer, almost crying. I hated when I got sick. It was so... annoying.

"Do you want me to bring something? Hot chocolate? Tea?"

"No, thanks."

"Valerie. Are you faking it because you don't want to go on a date with Jerome?" She asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Nina, I almost fainted in the middle of the hallway because of super high fever. You can't fake that." I say, covering my head with my blanket. "Too. Much. Light."

"You sounded just like a Vampire right now." She said, laughing. "Well… I kind of have a date with Fabian tonight, so… see you later?"

"Can you turn off the lights when you leave?" I ask, hugging my pillow.

I close my eyes for one moment, waiting for the sleep to come at me. I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." I said, still with my eyes closed. It was probably Amber wanting to talk about something.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Wait. This wasn't Amber's voice.

I take the blanket off my head. "Jerome? What are you doing here?"

"Well, we had a date tonight, remember?" He said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but Trudy said that I can't leave this bed until I get better." I say, sitting on the bed, still hugging my pillow. God, it was so soft.

"Yeah, I know. But if you can't go to our date, I'll bring it here." He sits by my side. "I was planning on taking you to watch a Harry Potter marathon on the movies. Since it didn't worked out, I rented them, so we can watch on my laptop. And you can hug me instead of your pillow."

"Thanks… that was… very sweet of you." I smile. "But, I will not hug you. You will get sick."

"I don't care. So, what do you think? Is our date still on?" He asked, smiling.

"Okay. Yes."

"Awesome."

Maybe being sick is not that bad after all.

(…)

_The man ran away quickly after the shot. I felt tears streaming down my face._

"_Oh My God. Are you okay?" I ask, a weird feeling on my stomach. Oh God. He couldn't die. He couldn't die. He couldn't._

"_I'll be fine. I guess." He whispered. _

"_I'm… I'm going to call the emergency. They'll be here soon. They'll save you." I say, searching from my phone in mi pockets. He stopped me._

"_No, Valerie. I'm going to die." He said, holding my hand, and squeezing it._

"_Why did you do this?"_

"_Because I love you, V." He whispered. " I prefer to die instead of seeing anything bad happen to you."_

"_I love you too. Please. Please, don't die. I need you."_

"_Goodbye, V."_

"_No. Please. Don't die."_

I suddenly wake up, and sit on my bed. I looked around. It was Monday. Everyone should be at school right now. Trudy didn't let me go to school today, and I'm thankful to that. I'm still sick. I should really start eating more fruits and vegetables. But right now, I had bigger things to worry about.

Like, why my nightmares was coming back? Should I tell my mom about it? No, maybe not. She would freak out. And she already had a lot to worry about. The only thing I could do is ignore it the best I could, and move on with my life. Okay. It's not going to be that easy, but I needed to try. It worked the last time. And besides, My mom would definitely tell my dead, and he would be worried. Knowing him, he would probably just get the next plane to England to see me, interrupting his treatment.

My dad. I wonder if he's okay. I didn't talk to them since I got sick, so they must be worried. Okay, when I found my phone, I'll call them. Right now, I'm going to eat something.

**I really liked this chapter. I was planning in someone getting jealous, but it didn't worked out, so sorry. So, see? Valerie is starting to like Jerome already. Will he like her back? What Mick will think about it? And what about the dream? Haha, I'm leaving you curious right? Sorry. **

**And, to Fabes999, Mick and Mara are dating but something unexpected will happen. Really, you are going to be shocked when you find out. :) And I haven't read the Hunger Games yet, but I'm planning to buy the book for Christmas. So, did you liked all the Jerome and Valerie fluffiness in this chapter? Aren't they cute? Awwwn. I can't wait for you to read the Christmas Ball chapter. *-***

**So, thanks for all the reviews, and peace and love. xx**


	9. Holy Freaking Crap

**Holy Freaking Crap.**

My fever has gone away. I didn't feel the urgency to throw up anymore. And my head didn't hurt. That just meant one thing. I got better. I'm not freaking sick anymore. And I get to eat something that is not related to soup or vegetables. Life was good again. But yeah, the sad part was that I couldn't miss school anymore. That pretty much sucked.

"I don't care if you are doing something important or not…" I say, entering Mick and Fabian's room. "We are going to watch Funny Girl right now. So get your ass in the living room right now."

"You know how I love to watch Funny Girl, but we have to talk first." He answers. "And don't go all bitchy on me. I'm your best friend."

"No, you're not." I say, rolling my eyes, and sitting next to him. "Nina is my best friend."

"I am your best friend. If I wasn't, you would have been gone by now."

"Okay, Other Blondie. What do you want to talk about?" I ask, looking at my nails.

"I heard about your date with Jerome. And…Do you really think is a good idea?" He asked, a little bit worried. "He's a player, Valerie. He will break your heart if you let him."

"It was just one date. I don't like him that way."

"Who are you trying to fool around here?" He asks, rolling his eyes. "Look. You are my best friend. I just don't want you getting hurt. Especially by him."

"I know. But we are just friends. I mean, sure, we are going to the Christmas ball together, but that's it."

"Just promise me one thing?" He asks, holding my hand. "If he hurts you, tell me as soon as possible so I can make him regret it."

"Thanks, M. But I think that if he ever hurts me, I can beat the crap out of him by myself." I say, smiling. "Now, can we watch _Funny__Girl_?"

"Sure. I think that I left the DVD in the living room. I'll be right back." He said, getting up.

"Kay."

He went to the living room, and I just stayed where I was, looking at my nails, a little bored. If I knew that guy, he was going to grab a snack on the kitchen before coming back. I was ready to get up, and go after him, when I felt something vibrate on the bed. It was his phone. And I am a curious bitch. I grabbed it, and looked at the screen. _"__You__'__ve __got __one __new __message__"__._ I open it, smiling. And then, I was shocked.

"_Hey, __baby.__I __really __miss __you,__your __abs, __and __your __blonde __hair.__  
>When <em>_can __we __see __each __other __again? __And __by __the __way,__  
>what <em>_are __you __wearing?__;)__  
>Love, <em>_Noah.__"_

HOLY FREAKING CRAP. MICK WAS CHEATING ON MARA. WITH A GIRL NAMED NOAH. Okay, Now, to be fair, Noah it's not a girl's name. I feel bad for this girl. But I also feel bad for Mara, even not liking her that much. I mean, cheating is hard.

"Hey, I'm back. Trudy made brownies so I grabbed a few for us. Is that my phone?" He asked.

"Yes. I was just checking the hour." I say, putting the phone in his bed. "So… can we watch Noah Girl? I mean, Funny Girl." I smiled in a nervous way.

"Did you just say Noah Girl?" He asked, in a serious tone.

"Nopes. You are imagining things. You are insane, did you know that?"

"Valerie, did you read my messages?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Yes. But I didn't mean to… Oh, what the hell. Your phone rang and I got curious. I'm sorry. I'm not going to tell Mara about this Noah Girl you are dating. But I really think that Noah is a ridiculous name for a girl."

"For a girl…? Yes. A girl." He said, and smiled. "Come on. Let's watch it and eat. I'm starving."

(…)

After watching Funny Girl, sing all the songs out loud with the movie, and eat lot of brownies, I went straight to the living room, just to catch up the news, and make my bitchy comments. At least, when I was sick, I wrote a little book full of insults and jokes to everyone, and I was kind of excited to say the bests of them.

I sit in one of the couches, looking at everyone. Nina and Fabian were being cute. Patricia was looking at a magazine with Joy that glared at the happy couple every time she could. Alfie was telling some stupid joke to Amber, and Jerome was bored, looking at the roof.

"THAT'S IT." We heard someone scream. "Why does she gets all your attention when I'm your girlfriend?" Mara entered the room, looking furious. Mick entered after.

"SHE IS MY FRIEND. What do you want me to do? Ignore her, and follow you around like a little dog?" He made a pause to breath. "I respect your friends from the chess club hanging around you all the time."

"But that's different because I would never cheat on you." She said, throwing something at him.

He looked at me for one moment, and turned back to her. "And You think that I would? Just because I'm popular? You know what, I had a lot of chances of cheating with girls way hotter than you, and I didn't do it."

"SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AFTER THEM?" Mara yelled.

"MAYBE I WILL." He answered.

"FINE."

"GREAT."

They stared at each other in anger, and Mara sat next to Jerome. Mick sat next to Fabian. And the room was silent.

"So…I wish my grades would smoke weed so they could get higher." I commented, smiling. Really, the bad energy in this room was giving me headaches.

"Alfie, let's go shopping." Amber said suddenly. "Fabian, Nina? Do you guys want to come too?"

"Yep."

"Joy, we need to-"

"Ok, let's go."

"Hey, Valerie. I wanted to talk to you about something. Let's go outside." Jerome said, getting up and taking me by the hand.

"Why is everyone leaving so suddenly?" I asked, a little unsure, when we finally got out of the house.

I looked around. Everyone was there, sitting in the grass, talking.

"When Mick and Mara fight, we usually leave them alone in the living room so they can talk." He answered, and smiled at me.

"Oh." I say, laughing.

"But I really wanted to talk to you." He said, looking into my eyes. I looked in another way. I don't like this 'eye contact' thing he is doing with me.

"About what?"

"The Christmas Ball." He said, and squeezed my hand. "Are we going together?"

"Yes. But you have to promise not tell anyone about the vodka." I say, smiling.

"Deal." He answered, and kissed my cheek.

I gave him a silly smile, as he let go of my hand, and started to talk with Alfie about something.

"You like him, don't you?" Amber asked me, smiling.

"No." I answer, rolling my eyes.

"So what's up with your silly smile?"

"I'm not sick anymore, Amber. It's a really good reason to smile." I answer, smiling at her, and turned around. "I'm going to the mall. Wanna join me?"

"You don't need to ask twice, V."

**So, what do you guys think? Well, I feel so wicked. Muahahahaha, So, I like to thank Fabes999 and Fabes24 for the reviews. They are really sweet. And I will buy The Hunger Games as soon as possible. So, now, Amber knows that she has a crush in Jerome, even if Valerie won't admit it. Is she going to do something about it? Will Mara and Mick Stay together? And what is Mick big secret involving the "girl" Noah? Is she really a girl? Found out next chapter. :)**


	10. The truth about

**The truth about...**

**Okay, so. I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday. I had school problems. But, now, here it is. And later, I think that will be posted the other chapter of 'The weird Tales'. Not sure yet. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter. :)**

"I just think that Victoria Beckham is a genius. She is my inspiration." Amber said, smiling.

I shook my head, and laugh. "Well. I think that I don't have an inspiration."

"Yes, you have." Nina said, laughing too. "Harry Potter is your inspiration. Anytime you can, you quote the books."

"That doesn't mean it's my inspiration." I defend myself, crossing my arms. "It only means that I'm still attached to my childhood."

"Or that Harry Potter is your inspiration." Amber commented.

"You guys won't believe in what I just herd." Jerome interrupted, entering the living room. "Mick and Mara are over. For good."

"This just means one thing." Nina said, with a sigh.

"What does it means?" I ask, confused. God, being the new girl is not easy.

"It means that Mick will spend one entire week asking for advice to get her back. And Mara will act like a bitch."

"More than she already is?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "What? I'm just keeping it real."

"But I do have a lot of fun giving Mick advice. The last time he dressed like a cheerleader. Well, almost." Amber commented, and started to look at her phone.

Jerome took a sit next to me. "Mara being a bitch is not cool. She gets all bossy and gives speeches about how she is the class president and will make changes in the school as soon as possible. Always the same crap."

"So I'm cool, because every single time she talks, the only thing I listen is 'Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah'. Really, could that girl be more boring?" I ask, rolling my eyes, and looking at my nails.

"Who is boring?" Mara asked, entering the room.

"No one." Nina answered.

"Actually, you." I say, rolling my eyes once again.

"You think I'm boring?" She asked, looking at me with anger. "Who do you think you are to insult me like this?"

"I'm not insulting you. I'm describing you." I answer, smiling. "And I think that you are one of the most boring persons that I've ever known."

"Oh, Valerie, you love some drama, don't you?" Nina asked, annoyed.

"I don't like drama. I just like to tell my opinion about other people. The drama of it it's just a bonus."

"Well, since you are so clear about your opinion, I'm going to tell you what's mine." Mara said, angrily. "I think that you are just a bitch. A bitch that likes to hurt everyone's feelings."

"Yep. That's me." I say, smiling to her. "See, tell the other you opinion it's not that bad. You should try it more often. And did you just cursed? Oh My God, I'm so proud of you." Oh, irony, how I love you.

"I hate you, Valerie." She said, crossing her arms.

"No, you don't. You hate yourself because you know that, no matter how hard you try to make things right, you will always be the one who's is suffering. And you know why? Because you are afraid of put yourself first. Wake up, girl. If your relationship with Mick has more issues than a magazine stand, you should cancel that subscription as soon as possible, and move on with your life." I say, rolling my eyes, and getting up of the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm just keeping it real. You have to be cruel to be kind."

I left the living room, humming some random song that came into my mind. Well, I know. I may have hurt her feeling a little bit with that conversation, but someone needed to tell her the truth. And nobody would. And she would just get back with Mick eventually, and have her heart broken once more when she found out he is cheating on her with some girl named Noah.

I was starting to climb up the stairs when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed, and went to the door. When I opened it, I felt like some angel was knocking.

No, seriously, that guy standing over there was hot. He was tall, and pale. His hair was ginger, and he had green eyes. He was smiling, a little too happy.

"Hello." He said, with a weird accent. "Who are you?"

I blinked. "I'm Valerie Freaking Cruz. Now, Who the fuck are you?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Noah Johnson." See? Noah was a boy's name. I feel bad for that girl. "And I'm looking for Mick Campbell."

"Holy. Freaking. Crap." I commented, staring at him.

Oh. My. God. No. It wasn't right. This was just a dream. I stayed up late, and now I'm sleeping in the French Class. Mrs. Andrews will wake me up anytime soon.

"I'm… sorry?" He asked, confused.

"Is this real life?" I asked, blinking again.

"Hmmm… Yes?" He asked, still confused. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes. Sorry. I… Sorry. Mick's not here. He is at football practice." I answered, smiling politely.

"Oh. Okay. Can you tell him that Noah is in town?" He handed me a card. "I'm in this address. He will know what to do."

"And who to do…" I whispered, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. I… I'll tell him that you came by." I answered, smiling again.

"Thanks." He turned around and left. I closed the door, and stared at my feet.

Oh. My. God. It's not a freaking dream.

**So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad. Let me know. So, I was thinking about it, and what Hogwarts House do you think Valerie's belong? I think that is _Ravenclaw_. Because, yep, she can be a heartless bitch sometimes, but most of the times, she wants to help someone understand something. Like she did with Mara in this chapter. And she always do a lot of thinking in situations like this one with Mick. Is going to be fun, I promise you guys. So, to Fabes999, Yes, Amber will be a matchmaker, but not in the next chapter. And… well, did you liked this thing with Noah? Funny, right? :D. To Fabes24, You got it right. Mick's gay, but isn't ready to come out of the closet yet. And I think that a couple name to Jerome and Valerie will be cute. :) And to ThisLittleBabydoll, thank you very much for reading. And I meant it, you are like, my favorite author in the site. Thaank you. :D**

**So thanks for reading. Peace and Love, guys.**


	11. Enjoy Narnia While You Can

** Enjoy Narnia while you can.**

**Hey. I updated today again because I just couldn't wait until tomorrow. And because tomorrow I will focus on "The Weird Tales". So, here it is the chapter.**

**Okay, so, To Fabes999: Well, the end of this chapter is focused on Nina's pregnancy. I'm not going to talk about her pregnancy in every chapter, because there are a lot of things going on. Like, 'someone' will be on a coma. Make your bets. It can be anyone. :)**

**And, to Fabes24: I liked 'Jerie'. And OMG, You are guessing everything that will happen :O. But Valerie will not blackmail him. She will just make his life a living hell until... well, you will see. And, as for the trailer, I almost cried watching. I can't wait. So, I was wondering, and I even asked last chapter, but just for curiosity, what Hogwarts House do you think Valerie would belong? :)**

**Now, to ThisLittleBabydoll: Oh, I'm glad you like it. It will be really fun, because Valerie will drive Mick insane. Like she will do with almost everyone in the house. Oh, I wish I could give more details, but it would ruin the surprise. So, just for curiosity, what Hogwarts House do you think Valerie would belong? Just wondering. :) **

**So, I'm going to let you guys read. Hope you like it.**

"Campbell. We need to talk." I say, entering Mick and Fabian's room. Luckily, Fabian wasn't around.

"Sure, Val. What do you want?" He says, smiling.

"Why did you lied to me about Noah?" I ask, irritated.

"I didn't lie to you about her." He says, trying to defend himself.

"Mick, Please. Stop excusing yourself." I say, rolling my eyes. "Noah is a tall Irish guy with a ridiculous accent."

"Oh. You found out." He said, with a sad expression.

"Yes. Does that mean that you are… gay?" I ask, suspiciously.

"Yes." He says, sitting on his bed. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I'm just… I'm not ready to come out of the closet yet. I'm not even ready to accept who I am."

"I don't care. Do you know what might happen to Vanessa Hudgens Cover if she finds out?" I ask, almost yelling. "Cheating with a girl is understandable. But cheating with a boy is just… evil. It just means that you were using her all the time."

"I'm sorry, Valerie. I didn't meant to hurt her feelings, but she won't found out about it. I promise."

"No." I say, shaking my head. "No, Mick. That's what keeps hurting her. Your lies."

"And what do you want me to do? Go out, and tell everyone that I'm gay, and I'm dating a guy?"

"You could at least tell Mara. I mean, jeez, I don't like her at all, but she deserves to know. Nobody should deal with a broken heart." I answered, crossing my arms.

"Since when do you care about anyone's feelings?" Mick asked, getting up and looking at me angrily. "Ever since I've known you, the only thing you did was letting the others down with your words. You can tell me whatever you want, Valerie, but don't come at me with this 'I care for the others' crap, because you don't." He was yelling at me. I stared at him in shock. "You don't know what it's like to fall in love. You don't know how is it like to be happy for the first time in your life, and you will never know, because the only thing you can feel is anger. You are empty inside, Valerie. And I won't just sit, and watch you ruin the best thing that ever happened to me, because you think that is going to hurt somebody's feelings." He stopped talking, and stared at me for some moments, waiting for me to react.

"Fine. Since I don't care about anyone's feelings, I won't care about yours. Enjoy Narnia while you can." I smile, and turn around on my feet, walking away.

(…)

I was at my room, staring at the roof, doing some thinking. I hated to admit it, but Mick was right. I'm an empty person. All I have in my life is my alcohol and my super awesome insults. And of course, my fear of clowns. Seriously, could they be scarier? But anyway, I'm Valerie Freaking Cruz. I'm not going to just sit around and let him insult me like that without my revenge. I'm smarter than him, so it will be easier than eat nutella.

"Hey." Nina said, entering the room. "Supper is ready."

"Thanks God, I'm starving." I say, smiling, and getting up from my bed.

"Yes, me too. Especially now that I need to eat for two." She says, smiling.

"About the baby thing…" I say, putting my shoes on. "How is it going?"

"I don't know. I'm still getting used to it." She says, looking down. "It's weird. You know, having to take care of yourself because you are carrying a child. But I'm just worried about the school. If Mr. Sweet finds out, he will expel me."

"Don't worry. You are skinny. Just say that you are eating a lot of candies lately and you will be fine." I say, smiling. "When are you planning on tell everyone?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe in the New Year. Or when my morning sickness start." She sighs. "Mara will figure it out before I tell everyone. She is smart."

"She may be smart, but I'm awesome. Believe me. She won't care about your pregnancy once she founds out Mick's secret."

"What secret?" She asks, curious.

"I'll tell you later." We climbed down the stairs, going to the dining room, or whatever they like to call it. I took a seat in front of Mick. "You are screwed." I whispered to him, before turning to Patricia, to ask for the pepper.

"So, I think we should so a Sibuna Meeting." I heard Amber whisper to Nina. I looked at her.

"What is Sibuna?" I ask. "Some crap like the fight club or just a circle where everyone gather around doing gossip?" And that was my chance. "Because if it's for gossip, I have a big one. Seriously, it will leave all of you with your eyes wide open, and your jaws drop." I looked at Mick, and smiled at him. "Right, Mick?"

"Valerie, Can we talk for a second?" He asked, getting up.

"Save the effort. It's just like you said. The only thing I can feel is anger. And you are about to taste it all, dear. God have mercy on your soul." I get up from my seat, and started to walk in the direction of my room.

"Valerie, wait." Nina asked. I turned around, waiting for her. When she got in the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath, and looked at me. "Do you want to know what is Sibuna?"

"Not really. I just wanted to use it as an excuse for scare the hell out of Mick. Sorry."

"But-"

"Nina, I'm serious. I don't want to know what the hell it is. I have a revenge to plan right now." I answer, smiling.

"Valerie…" She whispered. Her face became white all of sudden, and she started to tremble. "I'm… I'm not feeling that well."

"Oh My God, Ni, The baby." I grabbed her by the hand, and helped her climb down the stairs. "Stay here. I'm going to get Fabian." I said. Nina was starting to bleed. Gosh, what the fuck was that? I ran towards the dining room, but nobody except for Jerome was there. When did everybody left again? Well, whatever.

"Valerie, what is going on? You seem a little scared." He says, a little bit worried.

"I don't have time to explain. I just… I need your help. Please." I asked, grabbing him by the hand, an running into Nina's direction.

Now I kind of understood what Ghost Lady said about protect the freaking baby. When did my life became so fucking awkward?

**And again, I feel wicked. So, what did you guys think? What will happen to Nina and her baby? Is Mick going to come out of the closet? Is he going to apologize for the things he said to Valerie? And will Jerome keep quiet about Nina's pregnancy? And will Valerie join Sibuna? (No, she won't. At least, not for now. MUAHAHAHAHA Ok, sorry.) So, this is it. Thanks for reading it, and Peace and Love. :D**


	12. That's How We Do It On Brazil, Bitches

**That's How We Do It On Brazil, Bitches.**

"So let me get this straight." Jerome started, looking at me a little confused. "Nina is pregnant, Fabian is the father, and we are the only ones to know about it?"

"Yes. Pretty Much that." I say, with a sigh. "And you have to keep it as a secret."

"Why? After years, I finally got something against Rutter." He says, smiling. "You know what that means? Nobody to cut the fun."

"You tell anyone about it, and I will make your life a living hell." I say, smiling to him.

"Okay. Don't need to say twice." He says, rolling his eyes.

And that was when Fabian got in the room, worried. He looked around, and when he saws us, came into our direction. "What Happened? Where's Nina?" He asked, almost in tears.

"I don't know what happened. One moment I was talking to Nina about something, and in the next she started to shake, and bleed. I went looking for you, and I just saw Jerome, and then I freaked out, and we're here now." I explained, and sighed "Everything is so messed up."

"But Nina is fine, right? What happened to her?" He asked.

"We don't know yet. The nurse didn't say anything." Jerome answered, giving him a soft smile.

"Hey, did you got… that thing for me?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, yes." Fabian answered, handing me my fake ID. "Why do you need one of those?"

"Think with me, nerdy. Nina is underage. They would either call the school, or call her grandma, and boom; everyone knows that she is pregnant." I explained. "But I can say that I am her 22 year's old cousin. And of course, they will ask for some kind of document, because, really, nobody would believe that I am 22. So, when they ask for it, I show them my fake ID, and the day is safe."

"You really think of all the details, don't you?" Jerome asked, laughing.

"The details are the most important thing in a lie." I answer, and sigh. "And really? Our friend is on the hospital, and you are laughing? What kind of person you are?"

"Excuse-me." The nurse said, approaching us. "Are you with Nina Martin?"

"Yes." Fabian said, almost in desperate way. "How is she?"

"She is getting some rest. Teenager pregnancy is dangerous. Especially if she is under a lot of stress." She answered, and smiled. "I'm going to need to call her parents. Poor Girl. Do they know she is pregnant?"

"No. Her parents died when she was little. I am her cousin. She is living with me." I say, smiling softly.

"Oh." She said, looking at me. "Ok. And what about your parents?"

"I'm 22. I don't live with my parents." I say, rolling my eyes. "Why everybody keeps thinking that I'm underage? Is it because of my height? God, this is so frustrating. All I asked for is a good kind of treatment in a hospital, but instead, I just get people thinking that I am a freaking teenager. Look at me. Do I talk like a teenager? Do I dress like a teenager? I think not."

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to offend you. I-I-I'm going to bring you guys some coffe." She quickly answered.

"Dear, are you new here?" I ask, smiling. She nodded. "Ok. So, do me a favor, and just go check on my cousin. See if she's really okay, and when she can get the hell out of this hospital. And when you are done, bring us those coffes. But make mine a Capuccino. Now, hurry."

"Of course, miss. S-Sorry for anything." She apologized once more, and went looking for a doctor.

I smiled, and crossed my arms, looking at Fabian and Jerome. "And that's how we do it on Brazil, bitches."

(…)

Nina was back in the house on the next day, and we told everybody that she just fell of the stairs. I was happy because no one had suspected the lie, and worried, because something told me that this was not going to be the first time I would end up in that hospital. Still, I was relieved that Nina was fine.

Sadly, this whole best-friend-pregnant thing wasn't the only thing I had to worry about. I still had to find a way to convince Mr. Winkler that I'm not the best choice for the school play. And to torture Mick until he apologizes to me. I just had to figure it out how to do it.

I mean, sure, I would make him think that I'm going to tell everybody, but I'm not. It's none of my business, in fact. But it's a pretty awesome plan.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Someone asked, sitting on the couch next to me.

"Nothing really." I answer, smiling to Amber. "Just evil plans and stuff like that."

"Come on, Valerie. You are not evil. A bitch. But not evil." She said, smiling at me.

"Surprisingly, you are not the first person to tell me that." I answer, also smiling. "So, Barbie. What's up?"

"I am just thinking about the Christmas ball. Is tomorrow." She said, with a sigh. "I don't think I have a dress for that."

I turned at her. "The Christmas ball is tomorrow already?" I asked. "Damn, I was planning on watch a Supernatural marathon with Nina."

"And do you have a dress for the ball?" Amber asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Actually, yes, I have." I smiled at her. "My mom is fashion freak, and she always gave me a lot of dresses. I just use them for parties and stuff, but still. It's a lot of dresses for me."

"We are going upstairs right now to choose a dress for you. And then, you will go shopping with me so I can find the perfect dress." She said, getting up.

"Don't need to say twice." I answer, smiling.

I had a suitcase full of dresses that were never used. And I knew that my mom would me sent another one for Christmas. I don't really like clothes and stuff that much. A skirt and a T-shirt would fit perfectly for me. But my mom was more insane then Amber when it was about fashion. Sometimes, I just wish she would just get over it, and buy me something normal for Christmas. Like an x-box. Or a book. Or a dog. I always wanted a dog.

After a whole hour, we finally found my dress. The only one I actually had liked it, but still. And then, we went shopping. It took Amber more than three hours to find the perfect pink dress, but I had to admit it, it looked real good on her. In the end of the day, she had four bags with a lot of dresses, shoes, and make up, and I had three, with a really cute pair of heels, an awesome pair of leather boots, and a jacket also made of leather that I really wanted. Okay, I'm a girl. I like to buy things, don't judge me.

"And tomorrow, we are going to start getting read at four. This way, we can have our nails, hair, and make up done before eight." She said, when we got into the Anubis House, and entering the living room, laughing.

"Oh my God." Alfie commented, looking at us. "Valerie went shopping with Amber and is smiling. What the-"

"If you are going to tell me that you think I an alien, I'm going to stop you right there." I say, rolling my eyes. Amber laughed, and kissed his cheek. Awn, they were so adorable. "Anyway, I am going to my room. See you guys in the_ 'jantar'_." I said, waving.

"It's supper." Someone said, and laughed.

"Whatever. It sounds cooler in Portuguese."

**So, is it good? Is it bad? Well, sorry for not updating. I had a writer's block. But I'm back to business, and I want to know what you guys are thinking so far. I didn't like this chapter very much. I think it sucked, but it was the best I could do. And I really wanted to make a scene with Valerie pretending to be older, and being a bitch. Well…Next chapter, is going to be the Christmas Ball, and the things will start to get bad for Valerie. Really, I cried while I wrote it, so… Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Review, please. Thanks, and… peace and love guys. Xx.**


	13. Christmas Ball

Have you ever had that feeling that something was about to go wrong? Like, something bad is about to happen, and you can't do anything about it? Well, I'm feeling this way since I woke up. I can't just ignore it. I mean, sure. Everybody has these sensations, but with me was different. Whenever I felt like that, horrible things happened. Like a fire, or people that I know dying. So, Yeah. I'm freaking nervous right now.

"Hey, V. Are you ready?" Nina asked, entering the room. She looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just… thinking." I say, smiling, and getting up from the bed. "Do you think going to this ball is a good idea?"

"It is." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's a good break from all these baby drama for me and Fabian. And you will be dancing all night with Jerome."

"And that's good since when…?" I ask, shaking my head. "Nina, please. We hate each other. He is just going with me because he doesn't want to be the loser without a date. And I just accepted because he knows about my vodka."

"Oh. Well, I told you it was not a good idea." She said, rolling her eyes. "But it's Christmas. Maybe some miracle can happen and you two will fall in love."

"Or maybe I get hit by a car on my way to the Starbucks."

"I'm going to say this just once. Stop being a bitch, and have fun." She said, sighing. "The guy hugged you and watched all the Harry Potter movies with you when you were sick. Give him a shot."

"Okay, miss match-maker. You are hanging out with Amber way too much." I answer, rolling my eyes. "Let's go before I change my mind about all this shit."

(…)

"So, what are you thinking about the party?" Jerome asked, giving me an awkward look.

"Well. There's no alcohol. Without alcohol, nobody is going to fight, or do something really stupid. So, this pretty much sucks." I answer, crossing my arms and smiling.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." He says, and then sighs. "Okay. It is. But at least you're not the only one who is bored."

"Yes. You have a point." I take a breath, and looked around. "I'm going to the bathroom get drunk. Wanna join me?"

"Valerie, you are drinking vodka since 02:00 PM. Don't you think you need to stop?" He asked, looking at me in a… worried way?

"Don't be such an ass. I'll be right back." I say, rolling my eyes, and grabbing my purse.

Carry alcohol in your purse it's the best thing. You can drink whenever you want, and the world becomes more… tolerable. As I approached the bathroom, I heard someone crying. Oh, great. Drama is about to start. I entered, trying not to make any noise, and the only thing I found? Mara. Crying her heart out in the floor.

"Hey, what Happened?" I asked, sitting next to her. She didn't answer. "Is it about… Mick?" I ask, biting my lip. She nodded. "Do you want to tell me what's happening?"

"He is dancing with another girl." She whispered. "She's… She's prettier than me. And… Oh my god, I guess it's really over this time."

I felt bad for the girl. I mean, she just saw the guy she loves dancing with another girl. What makes it worse? He's not doing it to make her jealous. He is doing it because he is a stupid jerk who likes to go around using girls as his beard. Okay. I'm going to kick his ass later.

"Do you want an advice?" I ask, getting up. "Forget about him, and have fun. You can cry about him tomorrow. I'll bring hot chocolate and sad movies to your room, and we talk about it. But right now, you need to get up, wipe your tears, and have some fun. What do you think? We have a deal?" I smile, and offer her my hand.

"I thought that you hated me." She said, and then smiled. "I'm glad you don't."

"Just because I don't hate you, it doesn't mean we are friends now." I say, rolling my eyes. If she started some crap like 'OMG, YOU ARE MY NEW BFF' I was going to slap her.

"Thanks, Valerie." She whispered, and wiped the tears. "I'm just going to be here a little more. You know, put my make up on again."

Shit. If she sees me drinking, she will tell Mr. Sweet, And he will call my mother, and then I will be screwed. I hate my life so much right now.

"Yep. I'm going back."

(…)

"Are you drunk yet?" Jerome asked, approaching me.

"Mara was crying in the bathroom." I answer, with a sigh. "I will try the Janitors Closet."

He held my hand, and looked into my eyes for a few seconds. Okay, why did he liked to make eye contact with me? It's weird. "Valerie, don't. You've been drinking since 02:00 PM. You need to stop."

"So what's the point of being on a party if you can't drink?" I ask, rolling my eyes, and crossing my arms.

"Dance." He answered. "And that's what we are going to do. The band doesn't suck that much."

"I don't know how to dance."

"Liar. I saw you dancing in your bedroom yesterday. I have it on my phone if you doubt it." He squeezed my hand, and smiled in that sexy way. "Come on. Just once dance."

"Okay." I finally say, rolling my eyes. He lead me to the center of the dance floor, as 'California King Bed' by Rihana starts to play. "Oh, really?" I ask, shaking my head.

He just laughs, and put his arms around my waits, making the distance between us very, very small. And leaving me a little uncomfortable. It was the first time in the day that I didn't felt like something was about to go wrong. Actually, it was like I didn't need any kind of alcohol to make me feel good, as long as he was there with… Okay, that was cliché, and ridiculous, so I won't finish it.

_"So How come When I reach out my fingers, it feels like more than distance between us?" _I sing along with the song, without noticing it.

"You are a good singer." He whispered, and smiled. I think I just blushed._"I'll be California wishing on these stars, for your heart for me." _He continues, and look into my eyes again. This time I look back. I never noticed how blue his eyes were. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine, and some freaking fireworks explosion and… wait, were we kissing? No, No, No. This can't happen. I suddenly get away from him, and he looks at me confused.

"I'm sorry. We- We can't do this." I say, in a nervous way.

"Valerie, no, wait…"

"No. No. I just… I can't."

Before I could think in something else, I was already running away from the party, my heart was racing fast, and all I wanted to feel was the freaking rain falling down on me. I didn't want to think about Jerome, or the ghost lady, or the freaking problems. I just wanted to drink, and right Now, I couldn't do that, because I left my purse at the party.

(…)

My hair was messy. My clothes were wet. And I didn't care at all. I had gone back to the Anubis house, to get some kind of money, and now? I was in the same pub where I had purchased my vodka just wanting to forget this night.

"I suppose that you already know what your mission is by now." The barman said, handing me the vodka.

"Yes. The ghost lady told me. And you know what? NO ME GUSTA.* I'm awesome. I can curse in four different languages. I'm supposed to be kicking some asses, not take care of unborn baby. Foda-se essa merda.*"

"You are funny, angel. You don't have to like it the mission. You just have to do it." He said, serious. "Bad people will try to use the baby to get into the chosen one. If this happen, the world might end. So, you better stop drinking, and start thinking in way you can save it all."

"Wow, I feel like I'm in Supernatural right now." I say, rolling my eyes. "I'm out of here." I leave the money in the table, and get out of my seat.

"Be careful, angel. I told you before. The Gods don't like when you mess with your luck."

"The Gods can kiss my ass for all that I care." I answer, getting out of the bar.

(…)

I tried to enter the Anubis house as silent as I could. I know, Victor had made an exception for this ball, and all, but I don't think he will be happy if he caught me getting home at two in the morning.

"Valerie? Is that you?" Someone asks. I turned around to see Trudy. Damn It. I get caught.

"Hey. Hum… Sorry for coming home late."

"It's okay dear. Come." She leads me to the living room, and everybody was there, with worried looks on their faces. Amber hands me a glass of water, and Nin holds my hand.

"Wait… Did something happened?" I asked, starting to freak out already. Oh My God, they had found out about my drinking and now I'm expelled. I'm screwed.

"It's your father." Trudy starts. "Your mother just called… He… He died, Valerie."

**So, hey. I'm sorry for not being updating this. My internet didn't worked, but now, it's fixed. I really like this chapter because is where Valerie and Jerome realizes they like each other. And Valerie's life starts to turn upside down, so the things I planned it's about to happen. * insert evil laugh here*. Okay. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Peace and Love.**

**PS. No Me Gusta - Spanish = I don't like it.  
>Foda-se essa merda - Portuguese = Fuck this shit. <strong>


	14. Safe and Sound

**Safe and Sound.**

**Hello, everyone. So, I just want to thank everyone who reads it. It really means a lot. And I would like to know if you like it, so please review, and tell me your opinions. Also, I'd like to wish a late Merry Christmas and a happy new year for everyone. And, okay. Before the chapter started, I would like to say a few things. This chapter is in _Nina's POV_ because like I said before, things will start to get pretty bad for Valerie. And every little thing happening for now on, it's important for the future, so. Well, I hope you guys enjoy.**

It's been two days since Valerie's dad passed away. It's been two days since she ran away from the house crying. And it's been two days since she went missing. And I have a feeling that she is not as good as everyone think she is.

"Come on, It's Valerie." Joy said, rolling her eyes. "She's fine. Maybe she is just hiding in a hotel room because she needs to be alone."

Jerome looked at me for a moment, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. _She was not okay_. Honestly, I wanted to punch Joy real hard. Just because Valerie acted like a heartless bitch all the time, it doesn't mean that she can just go missing. Especially after receive bad news. I picked up my phone, and sent a text to Amber and Fabian.

It was time for a _Sibuna_ meeting.

(…)

"Why did you call this meeting, Nina?" Patricia asked me, looking bored. "The mystery of the house it's over."

"Is it because of Valerie?" Alfie asked.

"Yes." I answer, and sigh. "I know it's crazy, and I may be wrong, but… I don't think Valerie is all right."

"Of course she's not all right. Her father just died." Patricia said, crossing her arms.

"Not just that, Patricia. I think something bad happened to her." I said, and sitting on my bed. "Just think. Her father just died. Of course, she would be upset, and run away to think. But if I know her well, she would have come back a few hours later just to grab her stuff, and catch the next plane to Brazil. Right?"

"What if she did that?" Fabian asked, squeezing my hand. "What it she just went running to the airport and didn't tell anyone?"

"I don't think so. She forgot her iPhone in here. Her mother calls her all the time, and sends worried texts." I sigh. "Maybe she just-"

"Hey, what is that?" Alfie asked, looking to a little notebook. He opened it. "Weird. This is her diary."

"Where did you find it?"

"It was under her bed. I just saw it." He answers. "Do you think we should read it? Maybe there's a clue about where she is."

"Or maybe not."

"Let's give it a try." Fabian comments, taking her diary from Alfie's hand. "This diary it's recent. She started to write in this before she came to England. The last thing she wrote was a week ago."

"What does it say?"

**Valerie's diary**

_The nightmares started again. It's always the same crap about this creepy dude that needs me for a weird ritualistic stuff to get… I don't know, fame, fortune, immortality? Whatever, I don't really care. But this is not what it's worrying me. What it's worrying me it's that, according to my last experiences, and how my life sucks, this dreams are probably become true, and I can't do anything about it. Just like what happened to Marissa._

_I wish I could just be normal like everyone else and dream about… I don't know, unicorns? And it's not just the dreams. The ghosts are appearing to me again. Just like when I was little. But this time all they do it's tell me that I have to take care of the unborn child of my –_

Fabian stopped reading and looks at me.

"My what?" Patricia asked. "Why did Fabian stopped?"

"Sorry. Just… I think I'm starting to have a headache." He answered.

_-My best friend. Or asking where is the nearest hospital, cause they want to visit their families. Ghosts do what Ghosts want to do. You know, that's why I don't like England. It's a lot of drama for me to handle right now. Specially with my father's situation. I just… I just wish I could go back in time and fix all the things I did wrong. _

_Or maybe I just need a therapist. Yeah. Maybe it's that._

Everybody stared at each other, while Fabian closed the diary. I somehow felt a little guilty. I mean, I knew she had nightmares about something, and I did nothing to help her. Only If I knew that they were this bad…

"She really needs a therapist." Amber commented, looking at her nails.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "This don't tell us nothing but how insane she is."

"She's not insane." I answer. "The mystery of the house is real. Immortality is real. I saw Sarah's ghost the night she died. What it her nightmares are also real?"

"Maybe Valerie is one of those sensitive persons. Maybe the things in this house are causing the nightmares." Alfie said, and sighed.

"Guys." Patricia said, looking at nowhere. "She mentioned a guy in her dreams, right?" We nodded. "What if this guy is Rufus? What if he is still looking for immortality, and now that the elixir and the cup are gone, he is planning on making a ritual?"

"It does make sense." I say. "The ritual must include taking one life away. He must have chosen Valerie because she's new. She doesn't know about the mystery, or anything, and that would make her an easy target."

"And if she escape and tell the police, they would just laugh. Nobody would believe her. And she wouldn't tell us." Fabian said, looking at me. "Nina is the only one here that she trusts. Her only friend. She wouldn't ruin that for anything."

There was a silence.

"Let's go to Rufus place. Maybe he still lives there." Patricia said getting up. "Maybe Valerie is there. And believe me, if she is, we are all screwed. Been there, done that."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Fabian said. "If we all go, Rufus is going to notice it."

"Well, I'll go." Patricia said, crossing her arms. "I'm not letting that creep kidnap one of my friends."

"Yeah, me too." Alfie said, getting up. "I'm up to some adventure."

"And if she's not with Rufus?" Amber asked, thinking a little.

"Then we run away." Patricia answered, and smiled.

"Send me a text if you guys find her." I say, getting up. "I wish I could go, but I need to see the doctor this afternoon."

"Why?" Patricia asked. "Are you pregnant or something?"

"N-N-No, Patricia." I say, nervously. "I'm just doing a check-up."

"Whatever." She answers, rolling her eyes. "Can we go find Valerie now?"

"Please, send me a text." I say once more, and put one of my hands on my eye. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna?" Everyone replied doing the same thing and smiling.

Operation Valerie just begun.

(…)

**(A/N: And now, we go back to Valerie's POV. :D )**

I opened my eyes in a really slow way, and looked around. My head was hurting like hell, and I could feel my stomach beg for food. My right arm was hurting too, and I'm pretty there's blood in one of my cheeks. Where the hell am I? What happened? Why was I tied in a chair? I looked around, confused.

"I see you are awake." Someone said. It was dark, so I couldn't see anything but the shadows. Damn, was he a vampire or what? "Hello, guardian angel."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"The question it's not who am I. It's what I want." He answered, in a really creepy voice. "And about that, you have something that will be really useful to me."

"Dude. I'm a Brazilian girl living in England. I don't have money." I answer, rolling my eyes.

"It's not money." He makes a pause. "I want something that only you can help me get from the chosen one."

"Chosen one? Like _Harry Potter_?"

"Like your friend in the Anubis House."

"Harry Potter is my friend and lives in Anubis House with me? What the hell did you smoke?" I roll my eyes once again.

"I am talking about Nina. And her unborn child." He says, and I can clearly tell that he is about to lose his patience. "If I put my hands on the baby, I can make a deal with them. I can have the cup. And All I need to do is one little ritual."

"Good. I'm stuck in some weird place with a creepy guy that may or may not be under the effect of drugs."

"Don't. Mess with me." He says, and turns the lights on. I look at him for a few seconds. Wait a minute; I have seen this guy before. I just can't remember when. He point a gun at me. "You will do what I say or I'll kill you."

"So why don't you just kill me now?" I ask, smiling a little. "I don't have anything for what is worth living. The only person that believed in me, that thought that I was more than just some 16-year-old drunk girl, is dead. And I couldn't even say goodbye because I'm stuck in that stupid boarding school. And to complete the freaking crap of my life, I can see ghosts, and sometimes the future. Sometimes, when I want that bad things happen, they do happen. A lot of people used to avoid me because of that. If I learned anything from it, it's that I am nothing but a waste of space. So why don't you just do a favor to the world and kill me right now?" He looks at me with a mix of confusion, surprise, and fear. I could see that he was hesitating.

"That's enough." He says, serious. "Or I will really kill you."

"Do whatever you want. I'm not afraid of you." I answer. Seriously. I missed the old manipulative-bitch me. All those years of watching horror movies actually helped me with something.

And then, there was a loud noise outside the place. He looked at the door. Another noise. He grabbed his gun and opened it, going outside.

Good, the door was open. Now I just needed to find a way of untie the string and get the hell out of this place. Another noise.

And I saw one familiar face running in my direction. "Valerie." She screamed.

"Patricia." I say, smiling. She untie the string as fast as she could, and help me get up. "Remember me of buying you a thank you gift."

"It's okay. I'm glad you're alive. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Don't need to say twice."

Patricia ran away from the place, going into the direction of the woods. I just followed her, looking back once or twice to see if the creepy guy was going after us. She suddenly stopped, and took a breath. I looked around. We weren't too far away from that house.

"Here." Another familiar voice says. I turn around, only to find Amber. She ran into our direction. "Where's Alfie?"

"I don't know. I think he's still distracting Rufus." Patricia answers.

"I hope he is okay." Amber says, crossing her arms in a nervous way. I would ask what was happening, but the pain in my head didn't let me.

"I am okay." Alfie suddenly appears, and holds Amber. "Let's go. I think he is going to look for Valerie soon enough."

"Are you okay, Valerie? You seem a little pale."

I saw everything spun around like I was in some kind of super fast carousel. I blinked once or twice, and the last thing I remembered was the worried expressions of my friends, and then… all dark.

I really need to do a check-up. I am fainting way too much.

**So, really big, isn't it? :) So, liked it? Hated it? Review. Next chapter, Valerie will wake up, and her questions to the Sibuna club will start? So, will she join Sibuna? Will Jerome be happy to find out that he was excluded from the "Operation Valerie"? Will Nina tell about her pregnancy? Give me 3 reviews, and you guys will find out. Just kidding, 3 reviews or not I'll update the same way. But you know, with 3 reviews… I would know if you guys still like it or not. Or if someone it's actually reading it. Anyway. Peace and Love. xx**


	15. I will Try to Fix You

**I will Try to Fix You**

**I didn't got 3 reviews. I GOT 5. WOW. You guys are more awesome then nutella. Seriously. Thank you. So, this chapter will be cute and sad. I won't be able to answer the reviews today, because I wrote it last night, and now I'm posting as fast as I can because my mom is coming to visit me and stuff. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for everything.**

I slowly open my eyes, and take a deep breath. What happened? All I remembered was fainting while Patricia, Amber and Alfie helped me escape from the house of that creepy guy. I get up, and look around. Thanks God. I was in my room in Anubis House. I slowly walk up to the bathroom. Well. Where was everybody? I look into the mirror. My hair was all messed up, and I was really, really pale. And I was still wearing my dress from the Christmas ball. I need a bath, and soon. I go back to my room, grabbing my towel and my phone. I had…47 missed calls and 36 texts all from my mom. Well, she could call whenever she wants, missing or not, I will not pick up my damn phone.

I'm mad at her for telling dad about how I broke my stupid promise. I'm mad at dad from sending me in here. But mostly, I'm mad at myself from doing those stupid things. It's actually all my fault. Maybe if I was a better daughter, he would still be alive. And proud of me. Because I would be like, a freaking genius. I would be seventeen, and already in college. But I can't do anything about it now. He's dead. I'm alive. There's something really wrong in this. I mean, come on, my dad was awesome. He was an environmental lawyer. He always gave half of his salary for charity. He always said that if everyone tried, the world would be a better place. He always helped whoever needed help. He was a good guy. And me? I'm just his weird daughter that can see ghosts. I'm just some 16-year-old girl addicted to alcohol and doing her sophomore year again. I'm a mess. I've always been a mess. And I can't do nothing about it.

Later that day, after taking that bath, and changing into my normal clothes, I went downstairs, to the living room. As soon as I entered it, everyone stared at me. I just stood there, incapable of do anything. Now I was back into the reality. My dad was gone. I was alone now. I felt the tears in my eyes, as I fake a smile.

"Hey." I say, waving. "I'm… back. I think."

"I told you. She is fine." Joy said, rolling her eyes, and getting out of the room.

"I…I… I'm going to take a walk." I say, ignoring my pain in the stomach for not eating anything in like… two and half days?

I crossed my arms, as I found myself outside of the house, walking down the streets, going to apparently, nowhere. I was trying as hard as I could to forget about these past few days. As much as I wanted to go back to Brazil, and go back to my normal life, I couldn't. That life did not belonged to me anymore. If I go back, I would have to pretend that everything it's all right, when it's not. I would have to watch day by day as my mom cries her heart out and take medicinal pills, trying to kill herself. And I wouldn't be able to do anything about it because she would do all of these things locked in her room, not letting anyone in.

I know that because she does that whenever someone she likes die.

I know that because If I had the chance, I would do the same thing.

Like I said, I have nothing to live for.

"VALERIE, WAIT." I hear Jerome yell, and turn around. He was running in my direction.

"I really don't feel like talking right now, Jerome." I say harshly, when he reaches me.

"Yes, you do." He says. "Your father just died. You need to talk to someone about it, or else, you will go crazy."

"I'm fine." I whisper. "I'm… I'm fine."

"No. You are not fine, Valerie."

"Look. It's not the first time that I have to deal with something traumatic like this. I will be fine, thanks for your concern."

"I'm not leaving you alone. Especially now, that Alfie told me that Rufus kidnaped you." He stared into my eyes for a few seconds, and took my hand. "Come on. Let's eat something."

We entered a Coffee shop, and we order two Frappuccino's and one chocolate cupcake for me. Then, we sit in a table next to a window. I put my cupcake on the table, and stare at it for a few seconds. I was hungry, but I didn't feel like eating anything.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, looking at him suspiciously. "No offense, but all that you do is blackmailing people. Why does suddenly you are all sweet and caring on me?"

"Because I know how it is like to watch your family being ruined. And I know how it hurts not being able to do anything about it." He drinks his Frappuccino, still looking at me.

"It's not my family being ruined that is worrying me. It's my mom." I say, and sigh. "Last year, When her grandfather died, she almost killed herself. The only thing that stopped her was me calling the ambulance while she was still breathing."

"Your mom's grandfather?" He asks, surprised.

"Yeah. My mom got pregnant when she was fifteen. Thankfully, my dad could take care of a baby and do a great college at the same time. He was an environmental lawyer."

"Why did your mom tried to kill herself?" He looks at me with concern. "If it's okay for you to talk about it."

"In the time? Well, a lot of crap. She got pregnant again, but she lost her baby. And then she lost her job. I didn't help either. I almost got in an alcoholic coma. My dad was always busy with his work. And then, her grandfather died. I guess it was just a lot for her to take." I start to state at the cupcake again. "I'm worried about her. If she tries it now, I won't be there to stop her or call the ambulance."

"Why did you started drinking?" He asks, and hold my hand.

"I… When I was little, I used to see ghosts. Not only ghosts. Sometimes I would dream about the future. Sometimes, when I wanted that a really bad thing happened, it would happen. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. My family would look at me like I was insane or something." I take a deep breath. "One day, I was out with my friends, and one of them brought a bottle of vodka. And as I drank it, I realize that the ghosts started to disappear. The alcohol kind of… cancelled everything. Ever since then, I drink a least one cup of vodka every day. So I can be just a normal person like everyone else."

"I understand."

I drink a little from my Frappuccino, as I hold back my tears. "I just…Just wanted to things be a little less complicated, you know? And somehow, I feel like this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Valerie. Nothing of it is. You are just… broken. You've been for a long time. From what you just told me, I would say that you've been this way since you were little. All that you needed was someone to tell you everything was going to be ok. And I guess that nobody ever did that to you."

"Well, I don't need it. Not anymore. I've been through a lot of crap all by myself. It's not going to be different now." I sigh, and wipe away the tears that escaped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you all this shit."

"Yes, you should. You don't have to be alone all the time, Valerie. And I'm not going to let you do this. Like I said, you are broken. And I'm going to fix you."

"You don't need to do this."

"I want to." He smiled softly at me.

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

In that moment I could tell that he meant it. And it made me feel good. I don't know if it's because he just told me that he liked me. Or because he is the first person that actually cared about me and my problems. All I know it's that maybe, just maybe, I will be fine.

And by fine, I mean really fine.

**Yeah. I was planning on Valerie founding out about Sibuna and the mystery in this chapter, but I changed my mind. I decided that it would make more sense if this one were about a little bit of Valerie's past. It's important because now, she really starts to like and trust Jerome. And why is he being so sweet to her? Hummm… something is wrong in there. Also, I was planning on make them talk about the kiss in the Christmas Ball, but it wasn't the right moment. Also, this will be in the next chapter. So, peace and love, guys. xx**


	16. Christmas Break and Unexpected Kisses

**Christmas Break**

**So, another chapter. Are you all excited about it? Maybe not. Well. So, tomorrow is the premiere, and I really don't know how to watch. Here in Brazil will only start in April. APRIL. Maybe I'll download it from somewhere, but I don't know. So, just for information, this fic will not follow the second season of the show. For now. But if a Jara kiss happen, I will definitely make a chapter where Valerie kicks some ass. So, here I go, answer the reviews.**

**Fabes999** – **Yes. He is manipulating her. And soon we will found out why. But I think that someone will get slapped. Make your bets.**

**GingerSnap420 – Thanks. I'm glad you are liking it. :)**

**23blackgem – Right? More bad things will happen in the future… muahaha.**

**ParkBomFan – Oh, thanks. Glad you are liking it.**

**ThisLittleBabyDoll – I think I will do the POV changing again, but not sure when. But what I have planned… well. :)**

**SibunaForever69 – Thanks. What happens after this… Really cool.**

**Sorry If I forgot someone. Well, I hope you all enjoy. **

"And I'm going to bring a little souvenir from Ameri- Sorry, United States to everyone." Nina said, cheerfully, while she finished packing her stuff for the Christmas break. I fake a laugh, and just stared at my shoes, like they were the greatest thing ever. "I miss my gran so much."

"Where are you going for Christmas, Valerie?" Amber asked, trying to make up conversation. For one moment, I forgot she was even here.

"I think I'm going to stay." I answer, and sigh. "I'm not ready to see my family yet, and every year in Christmas and New Year, my family starts to fight a lot. I just… can't be in an ambient full of hate and stuff like that."

"So you are going to stay here all alone? No way." She said, and started typing something on her phone. "You are going to spend the holydays with me."

"What? Amber, no." I say, shaking my head. "You should spend your holydays with your family. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Oh, please, Valerie. Come with me." She said, giving me puppy eyes. "My parents always have to worry about work on the holydays, so I don't have much of a chance to stay with them. It gets really lonely. Please, come with me. We can stay up late and watch movies, and in the morning we can go shopping. Please, V. Please."

"I don… I… I don't know, Amber. Nina, give me some help please."

It's not that I hate doing shopping, or watch movies until late. It's just that… I barely know Amber. Sure, we went shopping once or twice together, but it's not like I can just appear to her house, and be there for the holydays.

"Sorry, V. I think it's a good idea." Nina answers, smiling. "If you stay here, Rufus might want try to kidnap you again. Everybody else in the house will be leaving. And those questions you wanted to ask about Rufus and all those stuff… Amber can tell you everything."

"I'm not sure."

"Please, Valerie. I already sent a text to my parents, and they said it was okay. Please, come with me." Amber asked once more.

I sigh. "Okay. I'll go."

"YES. WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN." She screamed, hugging me.

And I was already starting to regret this decision.

(…)

"Hello, sweet Valerie. How are you feeling today?" Jerome asked, when I got in the living room.

"Where's everyone?" I ask, looking around.

"Packing their stuff." He answers, smiling. "Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"Already did. Amber and Nina helped me." I answer, sighing, and sitting next to him on the -couch.

"Where are you going for holydays?" He asks, looking at me.

"Oh. Well. I'm going to Amber's house. She almost begged me to go with her." I comment. "Why?"

"I just thought that maybe we could hang out. There's actually something that I wanted to talk about with you."

"Yes. You should stop dying your hair." I say, biting my lip, and looking at my nails.

"I don't dye my hair." He defends, with a surprised expression. "And… I wanted to talk about that kiss on the Christmas ball."

_CRAP. _

Of course he wants to talk about the last thing I want to talk about in this moment. Life's a little whore, isn't it? I mean… I was confused about that, and I'd like to clear a few things up, but not now. I don't know what I was feeling in that party. And I think that I'm afraid of figuring it out. I can't afford to lose him. Not now. He is the closest thing I have to a best friend. And he's also the only one I can talk to about the_ Ghost Thing_. I think I'm a little scared.

"What about the kiss?" I ask, and stare at my nails for a really long time.

"Why did you became so awkward about that, and ran away?" He asks, with a tone of voice kind of…weird.

"Because it was a mistake." I answer, trying my best to not looking at him. "And I'm sorry about that. I guess we just got caught up in the moment."

"It was not a mistake." He says, grabbing my hand. "And I know you don't think that it was either."

"I'm sorry."

"Valerie. I want you to look into my eyes, and tell me that you didn't felt those fireworks." He squeezes my hand, and I look at him for a moment, trying to think properly. "Why are you trying to deny it?"

I was a little bit unsure. And a little bit insecure about this.

_Just kiss the damn guy already and stop making such a big deal out of this._

And I guess that's not the time to fight with the weird voice inside my head. Go away, voice. I'm having enough trouble to deal with right now.

_Loser._

Shut Up. I take a deep breath, as I finally look into his eyes. "I... didn't… felt..." And somehow, I couldn't finish that sentence. Not even in my mind. Damn, I hate my life.

"You can't, right?" He asks, smiling, as he approaches me. "Because you felt that. And you want to have that feeling again as much as I do. So, why not?"

Because I'm a freaking weirdo afraid of love.

But again, who was the idiot that talked about love?

"I... hum…" I try to get away from him, but somehow he managed to put his hands around my waits. And I didn't even notice. What happened with the old me that would slap the shit out of guys that did that?

"Relax, love." He whispered. And shit was done. He freaking kissed me. And I freaking kissed him back. And I didn't want to stop kissing him. Because, you know, fireworks, weird feeling in the stomach, sudden happiness. All that crap the made me feel like I was in paradise or some shit like that.

But, again. What the hell am I doing? He is my friend. I can't just go around like that and kiss my friends. Even if they are good kissers. Or even if I like them. But that was not the freaking case, right? I didn't liked Jerome. Or did I? I DON'T FREAKING KNOW. Why is everything so confusing?

We broke the kiss apart like, forty-seven seconds later. (But, hey, who's counting?). And instead of saying something intelligent, I just stood in the same place I was before, incapable of saying anything. Or think. All that I knew was that my heart was beating really fast, and I wanted more.

But I couldn't have it.

"I think I should go." I say, getting up from the couch.

"Valerie, wait."

But I already was climbing up the stairs.

**I don't really like this chapter. I don't know if it is because until now, I can't write a scene with Valerie asking about all the stuff that happened, or what. I promise I will try it to do as soon as possible. So. Why do you think Jerome is into Valerie? Or he is just using her to make someone jealous? Tell me your opnions. And same agreement. 3 reviews, and I'll update. Thanks for reading. Peace and Love. xxx**


	17. Bring It On

**Bring it On.**

The "Spending Holydays with Amber" thing was funnier than I expected it would be. But I'm kind of glad it's over. Don't get me wrong, during the past few days, Amber really became a good friend for me, but after all this time, imagining what would happen when I got back to the school was killing me inside. Especially after Amber told me everything about the ancient mystery, Rufus, the elixir, and all that shit, including their little club. She even asked me to join it, but… there is a lot of crap going right now. It's better if I don't add another.

Instead of being down in the living room, talking cheerfully like the others, I just went to my room, and stayed there, lying on my bed. I didn't feel like talking at all. But I was hungry. Maybe I could sneak out and grab something to eat, without anyone noticing.

I got of my room trying to not make any noise. I crossed my finger as I hoped that no one would be around. Until I heard a really weird noise. Shit. I was not alone. I looked around and saw Nina crying her heart out. I sigh. What was wrong with everybody crying this past few weeks?

"Ni? What happened?" I ask, sitting by her side.

"Everybody… they… found out about the pregnancy thing." She sobbed, and went back to crying.

"How?"

"I told my gran, and she said that she understood. She wasn't mad. She went to the doctor with me, and I did an ultrasound, and everything. I wanted to show Fabian, so I brought with me..." She sighed, and continued. "Alfie wanted a bubble gum, so I told him to grab in my backpack. He found the sonogram, and asked what it was. And then, I had to tell the truth."

"I'm sorry, Ni. If I was down there, maybe I could have helped you to come up with a good lie." I say, and sigh.

"It's okay. They would found out eventually. It's just… I know what they were thinking. They must believe that I'm a whore."

"They don't. And If I hear any negative comments about that, I will kill the sucker who did them. And I'll make sure that they went straight to hell after I'm done."

She laughed. "Thanks, V. You are a really good friend."

"I'm from Brazil. Wanting or not, I'm a very nice person. Actually, I'm surprised that I'm not a hugging machine." I comment, laughing too, and getting up. "I'm hungry. Let's grab some cookies."

(…)

"Hey." Jerome said, approaching me.

"Hi." I answer, smiling. I didn't really know what was going on between us. I mean, we kissed. And whenever we do that, I feel fireworks. And from what he told me last time, he felt it too. And the last time we kissed, I ran away. So, I don't exactly know where this leave us.

"I was wondering. Do you want to go on a date with me next Saturday?" He asks, smiling at me in that sexy way.

"I would love to." I say. And there was my answer. We were going on a date. A real one, without the blankets and the cold. This kind of made my day a little better. But I'm still hungry.

I was about to turn around to grab the rest of my cookies, when he leaned down and kissed me. He needs to stop getting me by surprise. Someday, instead of kissing back, I could slap him, or die in a heart attack. Or maybe my imagination just works too much. Okay, question. Why does the feeling of fireworks keeps coming back stronger than the last time?

"Am I interrupting something?" Someone asked, entering the kitchen.

We broke the kiss apart, and I looked around, hoping that it was not any of the girls, because… well, I would have to spend the whole day telling them how did that happen, and I don't even really know how happened.

"Oh, no. Bad girl Mara is back." Jerome commented.

I look in her direction.

"Why are you dressed like a slut?" I ask, taking a look at her clothes. God, my Victoria Secret's lingerie has more fabric than her outfit.

"Why are you dressed like a loser?" She asked back.

"Just idiots answer questions with another question." I answer her, smiling. And thanks again to 'Chaves' for giving me good bitchy quotes.

"Why don't you go look for something better to do, and get your hands off my man?" She asked, staring at me with rage.

"I'm sorry. Your man?" Jerome asked, confused.

"Are you insane or what…?"

"Why do you still next to him?" She asked, like she was the queen of Narnia or something. She is too late for that. Campbell already has this job. This is a good joke. I will tell him later.

I approach her, putting my hands on my waits. "I'm sorry. I can't take you seriously if your skirt is so short that I can see your tampon string."

"Now listen to me, Brazilian girl. He may be hitting on you, but he is in love with me. So I suggest that you disappear right now, before I slap you."

"Oh, bring it on."

"Girl fight. This is so hot." Jerome commented, with a smirk. I glared at him.

"See? He is not denying what he feels for me."

"But he is not admitting either."

We stare at each other for seconds, with pure hate. I wanted to slap the shit out of that bitch as hard as I could, but this would probably get me in trouble. And I was pretty sure she wanted to kill me. But hey, what's wrong with her? Until five minutes ago she didn't even give a crap about him.

"I'm telling you, he likes me. You are not hot enough for him."

"That's the difference between you and me. I can make him smile with my clothes on. You can't."

I turned around, grabbed my plate of cookies, and went straight to my room, without saying another word.

(…)

"Hey, V. What are you doing?" Amber asked, when she entered my room.

"Hey, A. Nothing really. Just eating. And you?" I answered, smiling softly.

"I'm bored. But you won't believe what is happening. Mara is totally hitting on Jerome, and he is ignoring her completely. He's right. She just wants to use him to make Mick jealous, anyway. It's so in her face." She says, sitting in the bed. "Especially because every time she and Mick broke up, he turns into bad girl Mara. More to Slutty Mara, but we try to don't say that in front of her."

"She really is a slut." I comment, rolling my eyes. "Hey, Ambs. Do you think I'm hot?"

She remained quiet for one moment. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Let's just say that someone said that I was not hot enough for… another someone. I don't want to tell names, so please don't ask."

"You will tell me sooner or later anyway. Well, the first someone should put the glasses on, because you are."

"Thanks. I don't know why I am worried about this, actually. Maybe I'm just a little…insecure."

"Relax. You are beautiful. Ask Jerome. He will agree with me."

"What?" I ask, blinking my eyes.

"Come on. Everybody notices the way he stares at you. He likes you. And you like him back. Don't deny that to me, I'm the cupid of this house."

"Whatever you say, A."

**HELLO, HOW IS EVERYBODY? I ask you to read this until the end, because there is something important that I really need to tell.**

**First thing – 3 reviews, and I'll update. That's the agreement. I got only two, but I'm updating now, because I won't be able to do so next week. I'm going on a trip. :) So, here is the chapter. I'll try to update, but I can't promise anything.**

**Second thing – I'm going to explain the love affairs. It's like that. **

**Valerie likes Jerome, but he is only using her to get Mara. Mara wants to use Jerome to get Mick. Mick likes Noah, and Noah likes Mick. They are a happy couple. I call them Nock. It sounds funny. But anyway, Jerome is already starting to like Valerie. Too bad he will realize that when-Oops, spoiler alert.**

**Third thing – I want to thank everyone that is reading, and once again, ask for reviews. I need opinions. Especially now. I will start to talk about eating disorders, and that's why I had to put the 'hot' thing in the chapter. As a start for the subject.**

**Next chapter we will figure out who won which part in the musical, and someone will get in a coma. It's Joy. But you will see why. I like her character, and now that she's in come, she will appear a lot more. As a ghost, and only Valerie will see her, but she will be important.**

**Thanks for reading. Peace and Love guys. xx**


	18. Joy Becomes a Ghost

**Joy becomes a Ghost.**

**WHAT'S UP, EVERYONE? So, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I got in this family trip, and everything. But you guys didn't gave me my 3 reviews either, so please don't kill me. So, this chapter is where Joy becomes a ghost, and starts to make a huge part in the plot. You'll see. I've got the next chapter ready too, but… without 3 reviews… you know what happen… muahahahahahaha. Kidding, I'll update anyway. Thanks for all the reviews and everything. You guys are awesome. So, peace and lov. xx**

I looked at the mirror after I finished getting ready for the school. Strangely, the grey skirt looked a little tight in my body – and when I first came here, it was a little too large. Maybe Mara was right. Maybe I'm getting fat.

_Getting? You always were._

And again, nobody asked you, weird voice in my head.

"Hey." Nina said, entering the room. "I think I'm going to stay here today. I don't feel very well."

"Is everything all right?" I ask, worried. And suddenly, I remember that I have a freaking mission to protect her unborn baby. Damn You, Ghost Lady.

"Yeah. Morning sickness." She answers, smiling, and getting to bed. "But if Victor or Trudy ask, tell them that it's just a cold. If they found out, I'm dead."

"Okay. My lips are closed." I say, smiling back at her, and grabbing my backpack. Yes, I was the only person in the house that has a backpack. Deal with it.

As I went downstairs, I sat by the table to have breakfast. Everyone was talking cheerfully to each other, while eating. It's been almost four months, and I still can't get used to the food they used to eat in breakfast. I mean, really? Bacon and Orange Juice? In Brazil we just drink milk, and sometimes, eat a sandwich. Sometimes we drink coffee too, but only when we have boring classes, and we need to stay awake during then.

But that was certainly not the reason I didn't want to eat anything. I stare at the food, thinking for a few moments. I didn't want to eat. Yes, I was hungry, but I just couldn't eat. And I didn't know why. Hell, I was always the first one to grab food. I even have fought with Mick and Alfie for a cupcake. Why I don't want to eat now?

"Valerie? Are you okay?" Alfie asked, looking at me with a weird expression.

"Yeah. I just got distracted for a moment." I answer, shaking my head, and getting up from my seat.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No. I'm not hungry." I say.

"You skipped dinner yesterday, Valerie. Are you sure you're not hungry?" Jerome asked, with a worried look on his face.

Yes. I'm starving. But instead of saying that, the only thing I do is nod, and smile. "No. I'm not hungry. See you guys at school."

But before I could turn around to leave, I was not in the dining room anymore.

I was in the streets. It was kind of close to school, but not in campus. And there was Joy, crossing the avenue. She is looking at her phone, and don't realizes a car going into her direction. The car tries to stop, but it's too late. The next thing I see, it's Joy's body, lying on the floor, blood coming out of her head.

I let a scream out, and suddenly I'm back at the dining room, and everybody was staring at me, with a worried expression.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Alfie asked again.

"No. I'm… not."

(…)

"You will need to eat something eventually, you know." Amber commented, sitting in the table. It was lunch time, and the whole Anubis house were sitting together at one table. I don't know why, because we don't really get along too well to all sit in the same table at lunch, when we can just avoid it.

"I am eating." I answer, shrugging my shoulders.

"No. You are playing with your food. Not eating." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Let her starve. Maybe she will lose a few pounds." Mara commented with a smirk.

I hated Bad Mara. What a slut. But why what she is saying is bothering me that much? I never worried about my weight before. I always ate whatever the hell I wanted without worry about it. Of course, I used to have dance classes, and run from my house to the school every day – Because I would always wake up late – but I never really worried about it. And it has worked. I mean, I was not fat. I was kind of hot.

Or maybe not.

"Eat." Amber says, with a serious tone of voice. I look at her for one moment, and take a bite of the pizza.

"Happy now?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Keep eating."

"I'm not hungry." I lie, and sigh. "I'm just a little bit tired."

"Keep. Eating." Patricia says, sitting next to Amber. "I know that we aren't that much of friends, but even I noticed that you haven't been eating lately. So keep eating."

"No. I'm not hungry, so I will not eat." I answer, rolling my eyes. "Seriously. I am eating. In the wrong time, but I am. I swear. Last night I went to the kitchen, and ate a really big sandwich. And between classes I got a candy from the candy machine." I lied.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are lying?" Jerome asked, looking into my direction.

"Because you don't trust me." I answer, getting up and leaving before anyone could say anything.

(…)

The pain in my stomach grew with every step I would take towards the house, and I just knew that I needed to eat something. I don't want to eat, but right now, I feel like If I don't do it, I will pass out. And this is not very good.

I left my backpack in my room, and as I turned around, I almost screamed.

"Joy." I say, shaking my head. "When did you enter the room? I didn't hear you."

She blinked her eyes. "You… can see me?" She asks, a little confused. "Why are you the only one who can? Do you hear me? Valerie, please, tell me that you are hearing me."

"I'm hearing you, seeing you, and I would touch you, but I don't really like human contact." I say, rolling my eyes.

"No. You don't understand." She said, sitting on my bed. "I don't know what happened. One moment, I was walking down the avenue, heading back to the house, and then I'm in some kind of hospital room. No one could hear me. Or see me."

"What…? Holy crap." I say, shaking my head, and sitting by her side. "Good news, I think you're not dead. Ghosts are really pale, and have this colorful pretty thing that involves them. You look normal, and the only thing around you is air."

"So I may not be dead?"

"In a coma, maybe."

"So I can go back to my body?"

"Joy, don't get your hopes up." I say, with a sigh. "If you go back to your body, you have to think about what this can cause to you. You could not walk again. Or you could lose your memory as soon as you get back. Or… you could really die."

"What does that mean?" I could see that she was almost crying. And I felt really bad for her. I mean, look at her life. One moment, she is miss popularity, with the boy of her dreams, and a best friend. Next moment, nobody cares about her, the boy of her dreams is dating a cofcof*pregnant*cofcof girl, and her best friend barely hangs out with her anymore. Now, she is almost dead.

What? I don't really care, but I observe a lot of things. Well, there's also the fact that when you spent Christmas break with Amber, she will tell you everything that happens.

"It means that you need to wait a little. Maybe one month. Maybe two months. Your body needs to be healed first."

"Why is this happening with me? I did nothing wrong." She whispered, and started to cry.

I didn't know what to do. I just sat there, staring at my own feet, like nothing had happened. Well, there was nothing I could do, right? I felt the pain on my stomach once again, but instead of going straight to the kitchen like a normal person would do, I got up from my seat.

"I'm going to help you. Physically and spiritually."

"How?"

"Well… I can go to the hospital every week and do your nails, hair, and whatever else you want. That's physically. And I can look for books, spells, or any shit in this kind to help you get back to your body. And I can pretend that I don't see you scaring our housemates, or getting revenge of Alfie and Jerome for their pranks."

"Really?" She asked, blinking her eyes.

"Yep. But I need two things in return." I say, smiling and crossing my arms. "Please, don't try to mess with Nina. If you scare her, she would probably lose her baby, and I would have to kick your ghostly ass. Ask me later, it's a long story. And the other thing, I need some kind of distraction tonight. And some other nights. And this is where you come in. So, do we have a deal?"

She sighed. "Yes. But where are you going tonight?"

"Get some answers."


	19. I Met My Guardian Angel

**I met my Guardian Angel.**

**SO, I GOT MY THREE REVIEWS. THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH. Wow, chapter 19 already. Who knew it would get this far? So, I have the whole story completed in Portuguese, and I need to translate to English, and then, it will be over. ): Don't worry, there's a lot of chapters before it. :D But I'm wondering, should I make a sequel when it's over? If you guys want to, I can start working on it now, as I don't have nothing to do, but whatever, you are the ones to decide. Tell me. But I swear, the ending is pretty far, relax. :D So, reaaad, and I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

I knew that if I did this, I would probably get in trouble. It would be dangerous, it would be insane, and I'm almost sure that in some point, I will get seriously hurt. But still, I had to do this. It was the only way to help Joy.

I grabbed a flashlight, and my backpack. It was almost midnight, and I was sure that in the next day, I would sleep in the French class. Nina was anywhere to be seen. She must be in the attic with Fabian, Amber and Patricia, talking about one of their mystery's or shit.

"So, what do you want me to do, Sherlock Holmes?" Joy asked, appearing out of nowhere. I almost screamed. Damn this ghost.

"Distract Victor while I go look for something." I answer, and sigh.

"Easy."

I had some sort of luck. Victor was sleeping in his office, and Joy was there, waiting for something to happen. I went downstairs, and quickly, closed the door behind me. I didn't know where to go, so I just turned on the flashlight. Maybe I would just look around the town for some kind of gipsy or hell.

"Valerie." The lady ghost said, appearing in front on me. "Follow me, dear."

I just nodded, and rolled my eyes. Why it seems like I'm stuck in episode of _Charmed_? But, you know, I just followed her, praying for it to be a safe place. We ended up in an old library in the campus, which was certainly not included in my tour when I first got here. The lady ghost opened the door for me, and I entered. It was pretty old, with tons of webs filled with spiders, and I think I just saw a… never mind, it was just a shadow.

"Look for a book with a light-blue cover." She said, and disappeared. Well, thanks a lot, that is a really good information. Sarcasm, you are my soul mate.

I started to look for this damn book, that, was nowhere to be found. Where it was, hidden under a stair?

"Do you need a helping hand, Lady?" The ghosts of a teenager said, appearing in front of me. He had brown hair, and grey eyes. Also, he was really tall, and had a cute smile. Seriously, how can a dead person smile?

"Oh, no. Another ghost." I say, rolling my eyes. "I'm kind of busy here, dude. Can you come back later?"

He laughed, and crossed his arms. "First, I'm not a ghost. I'm an angel. Your guardian angel. And second, I'm here to help you. Sorry, I'm late, by the way."

"Almost seventeen years late, huh? It's okay, I forgive you." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Actually, I'm just fifteen minutes late. I was always there for you, Valerie. But you are pretty hard to take care. Want a type? START EATING. I'm doing my best to keep you alive, you know?"

"Can we talk about our buddy problems later? I need to find this weird book first." I say, with a sigh.

"Wait here." He disappeared for a few seconds, and came back, with the book in his hands. "Light blue cover, right here."

"Thanks." I say, grabbing it, and sitting on the floor. He sits by my side, taking a look at the place. "Relax. I'm not going to be eat alive by the spiders."

"Of course not. I'm here." He answers, rolling his eyes.

I did not liked this angel.

"What's on this book?"

"It's a spell book. It has everything you need to know to help your friend get out of that coma. Page 394. I think. And it also has some things you can do to improve your gift. It will help you a lot, if you know how to use it. Pages 145 and 267." He answered. "Awesome, right?"

"Yep. I've never saw a spell book before. Actually, what is this place? Some kind of abandoned library or shit?"

"It is an abandoned library. It belonged to the house of Anubis. Now it's just a place with powerful books hidden on it."

"Curious." I say, thinking for a moment. "Why would someone hide a book in a library? Is the most obvious place."

"Exactly. Nobody would look into the obvious place because it's too obvious."

"Smart one."

"I know, right?"

I nodded, as I tried to open the book, but it was locked. And I didn't have the key.

"Do you have a dagger with you?" I ask to the angel. He gave me a bored look. "Okay. Sorry."

"A dagger won't open it. You need the help of the chosen one."

"Chosen one? You mean Nina and that whole Sibuna/Ancient Mystery/Eternal life shit?" I ask, blinking my eyes.

"Don't blame me. That's what happens when the Gods get together for a meeting."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course."

He sighed, and shake his head. "Every year, the Gods of all the religions – even the dead ones – get together in a meeting, to discuss about the problems. Our boss, the God that everyone believes in this moment, kind of demanded that all the shit happening in this school needed to stop, because one of our prophets –"

"Prophets? Like bible and stuff?"

"No, like cupcakes. Yes, bible and stuff." He says, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, one of our prophets saw that lots of people would die before their time came, because a guy named-"

"Rufus?"

"Yes. But please, stop interrupting me. This Rufus guy wants immortality by the cup of Ankh, and would do anything to get it. And them, he would kill the ones that protect the cup. Do you know what this means?"

"No, not really."

"It means that he would break the freaking scales of life again. That only means that we would have problems like earthquakes, _again_. More people would die, because he messed up with the rules. Something to do with space and time that I really don't understand."

"When was this meeting?"

"October thirty. Why?"

"Curiosity. But, tell me, how do I get in the middle of this mess?"

"Because of your gift." He said, smiling softly at me. "I know that sometimes, may look like a curse, but it's actually the opposite of it. You just didn't had the change to know the other part of your gifts."

"Other part?"

"Valerie, you have a lot more than just see ghosts, or see the future, or make a bad thing happen. You can make someone do whatever you want just by saying it. You can stop the time. And the most important thing, you can see the past."

"See the past?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "Everyone can do that. It's called memory."

"It's not memory what I'm talking about. You can have visions of the past. See what really happened, and why."

"Then why neither of these things happened before?" I ask, a little frustrated.

"Because you didn't give them the chance. You were so scared of the gift that when you found out that alcohol would make it all stop, you started to drink. And now, you stopped eating. This is only letting you weak, Valerie. Stop thinking like a kid, and start to use that thing you call head."

"You didn't need to be cruel."

"Yes, I did." He said, getting up. "Come on. Let's head back to the house before they notice that you're missing."

"Do I have to?"

"Sorry. I'm your guardian angel, so I'm pretty much like your nanny. Now go."

I sigh, and get up too, putting the book on my backpack. "I have just one more question."

"Sure."

"What will happen?" I ask, crossing my arms. "In the end of my story? Do I get a happy ending with a charming prince, and stuff, or will be forever this nightmare?"

"I don't know about the happy ending. Life is hard, Valerie. For everyone. But about the prince charming, I think he may be closer than you think."

"Are you saying that I will get a boyfriend, and that he will be a prince?" I joke, smiling.

"No. I'm talking about soul mates. Now, stop procrastinating, and go back to the house. And eat something. I will be watching you."

"Okay, mommy."

The angel opened the door for me, and I started to run back to the house as fast as I could. When I was at the door, Joy appeared.

"Victor is awake. I will distract him."

"Thanks. Is safe to get in?"

"Yes, but you will need to hide."

"I have a better idea. Can you put my backpack on my bed?"

"Sure. What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." I handed her the backpack, and quickly opened the door of the house, running to the kitchen. I grabbed a chocolate bar, and opened half of it, taking a huge bite. I tried to ignore the bad feeling that took over my body.

"What are you doing here, Miss Cruz?" A really angry Victor asked, looking at his clock. It's almost one in the morning.

"I fell asleep, and lose the supper. I just woke up, and I'm starving." I answer, rolling my eyes.

"You know the rules. You can't walk around the house after ten O'clock."

"I don't care. I'm hungry."

"Go to your room, Miss Cruz."

"Fine." I say, rolling my eyes, and going to my room.

Boy. I'm awesome.

**So. Is Nina going to help Valerie? Will Joy go back to her body? And who is the prince charming the angel was talking about? Make your beeeets. And also, what's up with her guardian angel? Does he have a crush on his protected one? HUUUUM, CURIOUS. So, review, and comment.**

**Next chapter : Mick apologizes to Valerie. And two new guys are coming. Jerome and Valerie will have the date. **

**Peace and Love guys. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Too good to be true

**Too good to be true.**

"So, are you going to tell me what did you got yesterday?" Joy asked, looking at me.

It was finally, Friday afternoon. I was in my bedroom, taking a look at the book that I found in that library, and god, I was getting annoyed. Things just can't be simple around here. The book just needs to be open by the chosen one, a.k.a my roommate, a.k.a my best friend that is pregnant. I mean, how was I supposed to ask her to help me open that shit?

_Hey Nina, What's up? Listen, can you help me open this spell book that may or may not help Joy, the girl that is in love with your boyfriend, go back to her body? Oh, and while we do this, why don't I tell you about the secret mission the angels gave me to protect your baby from anything and everyone?_

This is getting more insane as every second goes by. I mean, what's next? I have to ask Fabian to help me find the ingredients for the spell that will help Joy?

"This ghost lady took me to an abandoned library, and I had to look for this spell book." I was planning on tell her about my guardian angel, but giving seconds thoughts to it, it's not a really good idea. "And she told me that only the chosen one can open it. So, I need Nina's help. But I don't know how to ask."

"I understand. But can't you open yourself? I mean, have you tried a knife?" She asked, and I could tell that the hope was already running away from her.

"I tried." I answer, and sigh. "When Amber told me everything about the last term in the Christmas break, she mentioned that some things would open with the help of Nina's locket. Maybe I could use it to open it while she is in the shower?"

"Or you could just ask her, you know?" Joy comments, rolling her eyes. "It's not that difficult."

"Maybe." I agree, with a sigh.

Joy was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. As I opened, I saw Mick, standing there holding an West Side Story DVD.

"Hey. Can I come in?" He asked, smiling softly. I nodded, and went back to my bed. "I wanted to apologize, Valerie. You were right. I shouldn't have used Mara. And I shouldn't have put out all my anger and frustrations on you. I was just a little bit stressed out."

"It's okay, Mick." I answered, smiling back at him. "Look. It's not easy like I think it is. I get it. I just think that you should at least… tell her why you guys are always breaking up and stuff."

"I'm just not ready to tell yet. You are the only one who knows." He said, shaking his head. "So… are we friends again?"

"Of course. Give me a hug." I say, getting up.

"Oh My God. Did Valerie Cruz just asked me for a hug?" He asked, laughing. "Do you have a fever or something? Should I call Trudy?"

"How about you just give me the hug before I change my mind?" I ask, laughing too.

It was good to be his friend again. I don't know if it's because he is the only one in the house that likes musicals, or if it's because he is the only one that understands how hard it's to try to be someone you're not. To put a smile in the face every day and pretend that everything is going to be okay, when it's not.

"So. I heard that you have a date tomorrow." He commented, after our hug. "Tell me everything."

"Okay."

(…)

"So, did you enjoyed our date?" Jerome asked when we got in the house. It was almost eleven thirty.

"Yes. It was better than the last one." I commented, smiling. "I think it's better if we go now, before Victor catches us."

"I don't care." He answered, holding my hand. "Let's stay here. Just a little bit more."

He approached me, as I laughed, and kissed me. It was magical like always. Except this time I was not caught by surprise. And there was nobody to interrupt, and I would sure not run away. So, yeah, it was pretty good.

"Valerie." I heard someone call. Then again, too good to be true. I broke the kiss apart, only to see my guardian angel looking at me with a pretty angry expression. "I need to talk to you."

"I have to go." I said, with a sigh.

"Ghost?" Jerome asked, smiling a little.

"Worse. Angel." I answer, rolling my eyes. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

We kissed again, and whispered goodbyes, as I climbed the stairs, going to my room. I closed the door behind me, and looked around. No one.

"Okay, angel." I say, crossing my arms. "This is better be good."

"Why? Did I interrupted something important?" He asked, appearing of nowhere. I hate when this happens. "Where's the chosen one?"

"I don't know. Maybe in the attic with Fabian and Amber." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Did she helped you open that book?"

"No. I didn't asked yet."

"Why?" The angel gave me another angry look.

"Because I'm doing it to help Joy. And Nina and Joy kind of… hate each other." I answered, sitting in my bed, and taking my shoes off.

"It's not only to help Joy. It's to improve your gift too."

"No, it's to help Joy. My gift is just something that I want to forget about."

"You are not taking any of it seriously, are you?" He asked, angry again. "Valerie, if you fail your mission, the consequences will be really, really bad."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But I'm tired of my gift. I spent my entire life seeing ghosts and having visions, and I just cried every single day because I didn't wanted any of these things to happen. You should know, you are my guardian angel." I say, a little annoyed too. "And now, instead of helping me get over it, you want me to improve it?"

"It's not about you anymore, Valerie. A lot of people will be in danger. People that you love and care about." He said.

"Valerie?" Nina asked, coming in the room. Shit.

I look at her. "Hey, Ni. What's up?"

"I'm fine." She answered, smiling. "So, how was your date?"

"It was good." I answered, smiling too.

"Ask. For. Her. Help. Now." The angel said, before disappearing.

"… But I think I need your help in something."

**Sorry. It's short, and boring, and… I don't like this chapter very much, so sorry ): Sorry that I didn't updated earlier. My friend was staying in my house for a few days, so. Well, I hope you guys liked it. I think I'll update tomorrow. Peace and love, and thanks for reading.**


	21. A trip to Brazil

**A trip to Brazil**

**So, here I am again. Muahahaha, this chapter is one of my favorites. The next one is too, but… anyway.**

**Fabes999 – The guardian angel does have a crush on Valerie, and will try to break them ): But Valerie, as always, will be a bitch, and tell him off. It will be funny, I promise.**

**So, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you all enjoy. Peace and Love, guys.**

"I'll help you." Nina said, when we were walking to school. It was Monday again, and when I had explained everything to her, she said that she needed to think, so… it was a little faster than I expected. "I'm going to call a Sibuna meeting, and then you will tell all of this to them. And we will try to open the book."

"Nina, it's just a book. It's not like is going to set a demon free or something." I answered, rolling my eyes. "When is this meeting?"

"Tonight." She answered, smiling a little. "At the attic. I will talk to Fabian and Amber. See you later."

I waved at her while she went running to Fabian. I was ready to turn my iPod on, when I felt someone touching my shoulder.

"Hey. Did you asked for her help?"

"Angel? What are you doing here?" I asked, looking around. "We need to establish some rules, ok? First one, never appears in front of one of my friends, or in public places."

The angel laughed. "Don't worry. I am visible to everyone." He answered. "My superiors said that I needed to keep a closer look on you. Long story short, now I am studying with you. I already have a lot of ideas on or science project."

"What?" I ask, stopping where I was. "What do you mean by 'studying with me', angel?"

"You understood what I mean, don't play silly, V." He said, with a sigh. "And you can't call me 'angel' anymore. I still your angel, but people can't know. So, my name is-"

"Douchebag?"

"Thomas."

"Thomas Douchebag?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"All those years, and I still can't get used to your humor. Anyway, let's go. We are going to be late for our first class." He commented, taking my hand.

"Don't hold my hand. Only couples do that." I said, rolling my eyes, and trying to get rid of his hold.

"Then I don't see a problem in that."

"Valerie." Mick said, grabbing my other hand. "I really need to talk to you. Like, right now."

(…)

"Wait, what?" I asked, a little bit shocked.

"Noah. He is studying here now." Mick repeated, pointing the tall boy at one of the lockers. "I'm dead."

"No, you're not." I answered, trying to come up with a good plan. "Maybe you can just… you know… talk to him. Convince him that this school sucks."

"I've tried. He said that he doesn't care as long as he is in the same place as me." Mick sighed. "What am I going to do, Valerie?"

"Tell him the truth and say that you are not ready to come out yet?" I ask, looking at the boy again. Damn, he was hot. Mick had a good taste.

"No. He is going to break up with me if I do that."

"Come out?"

"No. I'm not ready yet."

"Dye your hair, wear contacts, get a really nose job, and tell everyone that you name is Markus?"

"You are not serious, are you?"

"It could work." Mick shoot me his bitch face, and I knew that it would be better If I just stop talking. But I didn't. "Look, M. I know that you are not ready yet, but it will be way worse if you just keep it to yourself. Nobody will judge you for who you are. And if they do, I'll do what I do best. Kick asses and punch some bitches."

"You have a really weird way to make people feel better about themselves." He commented, rolling his eyes. "What do you think?"

"If I were you, I would jump in the arms of my man, and kiss him until we both can't breathe." I answer, smiling. "Go for it."

"You think?"

"What's the worst that can happen?" I ask, smiling.

"You are right, V. Thank you."

I waved at him, while he took a breath going into Noah's direction, and smiled. Mick was one of those few people that deserves to be happy.

I was about to turn around to go to French class, when Mr. Sweet stopped me.

"Miss Cruz. A word in my office, please?"

"Why? I didn't slapped anyone." I tried to defend myself.

"You're not in trouble this time, Valerie. You family called." Oh, crap. He led me into his office, where I found Victor, and Miss Andrews. "Take a seat, please. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

I nodded, sitting in one of the empty chairs. "Is everything all right?"

"There is no easy way to say this, dear." Miss Andrews commented, with a sad look. "It's your mom. She tried to kill herself."

(…)

_I knew this was going to happen. I should have been back to Brazil as soon as my dad died. But no, I needed to stay in England and worry about all that shit the angels are throwing at me. And now, look where I am. _

I knocked on the door of my Aunt Anna's house as I looked around. It all seemed so different than before.

"Valéria." My aunt said, and hugged me. "We missed you so much, pequena.*"

"I missed you too, aunt Anna." I answered, smiling. "Where is… her?" I asked, biting my lip. A weird feeling taking care of my stomach.

"She's in the bedroom, dear. Third one, second floor." She answered. "Come on. Let me help you with those bags."

"It's okay, mom. I'll get her bags." Eduardo, my cousin, said appearing from the kitchen. "Hey, V. I missed you."

"I missed you too, E." I say, smiling at him. Eduardo was one of the funniest persons that I've ever met. He was always making jokes of everything, and always had this weird smile when he was up to something. I'm almost sure that he and Alfie would become friends in less than five seconds if they met each other.

I followed the directions that Aunt Anna gave to me, and entered the room. It was a little bit dark, and smelled like coffee and cigarettes.

"Who's there?" I could hear the whisper of my mom, asking.

I sighed, and opened the curtains. "Rise and shine, mom." I said, in a dry tone

"What are you doing here, Valerie? You should be at school." She said, sitting on the bed.

"No, mom. I should be right here." I answer, rolling my eyes. "What's wrong with you, mom? Smoking, drinking coffee. Trying to kill yourself? Is your life so bad that you have to end it?" I asked, sitting in front of her.

"You have no right to ask me those questions, Valerie."

"Yes, I have. I am your daughter. I deserve some answers." I said, crossing my arms.

"Stop with the attitude. I may not be in my best, but I'm still your mother." She said, getting up, and walking into the door's direction.

"SO START ACTING LIKE ONE." I yelled, getting up too.

"DO NOT YELL AT ME, VALÉRIA. HAVE SOME RESPECT."

"This is because of dad, isn't it?" I ask, with a sigh.

"I lost the love of my life, Valerie. How am I supposed to feel?"

"At least you got to see him before he died." I answered. "At least you could say how much you loved him, and hold his hand all the time. I couldn't."

"This is not about you, Valerie."

"Is not about you either. It's about dad. He is in a better place now, mom. Why can't you just get over it, and move on? He would like that."

"Why are you here, Valerie?" She asked, staring at me. "To make me feel bad about myself? To remind me about all the bad choices I did? You are a little too late."

"Am I one of those bad choices, mom?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate me so much, mom? Is it because you got pregnant at fifteen? Is it because I am the worst daughter of the universe?"

"I don't hate you, Valerie." She said, sighing. "Where did you got that idea from?"

"So why did you tried to kill yourself?" I ask again. "I know that we are not living in the same continent right now, and that we never got along, but I need you, mom. I need you to be my mother. I need you to stay strong and try to re-build this family. I am devastated by all this shit happening, but I'm trying to keep going. For you. Because I know that you have no one else to rely on."

"This is not a fairy tale, Valerie." She said, sighing again. "We can't just move on and be happy like that. Life has been a bitch to me ever since I was born. Teenage pregnancy, a dead husband, a freak as daughter. I just can't take it anymore."

"So that's what you really think of me? A freak?" I ask, taking a deep breath. "I didn't choose to see ghosts, mom. It just happens to me, and I don't have any kind of control on it. You say that your life is hard, but have you trough about how is hard for me to get up every morning and have visions, or see ghosts? Or how hard is for the children at the cancer hospital, that are fighting every day to get the chance of living? Or to those mothers that work hard to get money to buy a least one slice of bread to feed their kids? Life is a gift mom, and you are just throwing away like some kind of old toy. Have you ever trough about it?" I hold back my tears. "You didn't, right? Because you never think about anyone but yourself."

"Valerie-"

"No, mom. You were right. I shouldn't have come. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Valerie, it's not like that."

"Save it, mom. Nothing you'll say will make this better." I answer, and got out of the room without saying anything else.

Life's a bitch.

***Pequena = Little.**

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review :)**


	22. I just want to be happy

**I just want to be happy.**

**Okay, so here is the new chapter. I'll be posting as soon as I can, because I think that from February 13, I will be able to update just in weekends. Is when my school starts, and senior year is… well, I don't know, but I guess it's horrible. Anyway, guys? Does anyone still reading it? Please, review and let me know. :) So, I hope you all like this chapter. Peace and Love, guys. xxx**

"So, when are you leaving, dear?" Aunt Anna asked, while we were eating dinner.

"Tomorrow morning." I answered, smiling softly, and staring at my food. If I didn't feel like eating at all before, right now I don't even want to think about food.

"Already? Why don't you stay with us for a few days? We all miss you, Valéria." My aunt said, smiling back at me. God, I hated when my family called by my real name. Is it so hard to say 'Valerie'? No? Thank you.

"We are going to have tests next week, and I can't afford to get another C- in French." I lied, pretending to be bored.

"Well…Education always comes first I guess. It's good to see that England has really changed you." She was about to say one more thing, when the phone started to rang. "I'll be right back."

"Cut the crap, Valerie." Eduardo said, looking at me suspiciously. "You don't give a damn about your grades. Never gave, and never will. So, why are you going to leave tomorrow?"

"I had a fight with my mom." I answered, with a sigh. "She basically said that I am one of her biggest mistakes in life, and that I am a freak for seeing ghosts."

"But you do know that she didn't mean to say any of those things, right?"

"Yes, she did, Ed." I answered, getting up from my seat. "I'm tired of pretend that she didn't said those things in purpose. But it's okay anyway. I should have known that by the moment my father died, I wouldn't have anything to come back for."

"You have me. And Aunt Anna. And Marina. Are you going to leave without see Marina?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Marina moved away. She told me by text." I answer, shrugging my shoulders. "And you and Aunt Anna can visit me at school. It's not like you two don't go see Uncle Charlie in Spain every month."

"Anyway." He said, rolling his eyes. "So, it's officially your last night here in Brazil. Wanna go to a party and get drunk?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Thanks, Ed. But I have to refuse. I need to do something really important first."

**(…)**

I took a deep breath as I walked in the cemetery, holding a white rose. My cousin was leading the way. There was only one thing I could do about everything. Accept the facts. I can't change the past, or bring people back to life. I may not be able to help Joy get back to her body, and I don't even know how I am supposed to protect Nina's baby from whatever is the danger. Long story short, I can't do anything right.

Except for one thing. Apologize.

"I'm going to live you alone for one moment." My cousin said.

I just nodded, and stared at my father's grave. He was the greatest person that I have ever met. Sometimes I wish I could be a little like him. I remember that, no matter what happened, he was always smiling.

"Hi, dad." I started. "Well… I don't really know what I should say to you. I don't know if I should start saying how much I am sorry for broking my promise, or how much I miss you." I made a little pause. The tears were already rolling down my cheek. "But I'm just going to say what is on my heart."

"I'm sorry, dad. For everything. I'm sorry for not being the perfect daughter. I'm sorry for always being the weirdo of the family. I'm sorry that everything that I ever did was letting you down by my attitudes. The reason that I did all of it was because I was-Am Angry. Angry because I knew that no matter how hard I tried to make things right, I would always end up screwing everything up. Because I knew that even if I had the perfect life, the nightmares, the ghosts, the visions… would keep happening. And instead of looking for help, I just did things in the wrong way. And I didn't care. But you did. You were the only person that ever looked at me, and tried to help me. The only one that believed in my potential. That wanted me to be happy."

"I still remember the first time that mom tried to kill herself. I remember that while we were waiting at the hospital, you gave me a hug and said that it was going to get better eventually. That all the pain and suffering would go away, and the only thing around it would be happiness." I sighed. "I wish I could believe you right now, dad. Because it seems like it turned out to be the opposite of what you said. As every day goes by, I keep finding ways to destroy myself. I'm weak. And I want to change that, but I can't. I'm not strong enough like you, dad."

"But if there is one thing that I regret, was not speaking to you when you sent me to England. I ignored your calls, your texts. I was mad. But then, you died. And I just felt… useless. I wanted to be there with you. Holding your hand, and saying that everything was going to be okay. It killed me that I was far away, when I should be by your side. And I'm sorry for that, dad. I wish I could have said how much I loved you when you were still alive. I wish I could fix all of this. I wish I could give you a hug, like the one you gave me, and say everything that is in my heart. But is just so many things, dad. I can't even… think of how to say."

"And until now, I was trying as hard as I could to keep all this emotions hidden. I can't even count the times that I've wear a fake smile and said that I was fine, when all that I wanted to do was lay in my bed and cry myself to sleep. I remember that, whenever I was sad or sick, you would do a special mug of melted chocolate with strawberry's in it for us, and we would sit in the living room with our blankets and watch _The Lion King_. And I miss all of this. I miss being happy. And I knew that if I could just shut up, and face things, it would be better, but I always end up running away. Even now that I'm here, I'm running away. And I'm tired, dad. I'm tired of hide my feelings. I'm tired of always screwing everything up, and I'm tired of running away. Every single day just feels like a war. And I don't want to fight anymore."

"I don't want to deal with all this. I don't want to spend all my days trying to figure out how to protect Nina's baby, or how to help Joy, or how to open that damn book. I don't want to be drunk all the time so this way I can't see any kind of ghost, or angel, and I don't want to starve myself just because I'm being insecure. Being a teenager is hard enough without all that going on. I just… I just want to be happy, dad. Is that too much to ask?"

"Remember when you used to have a garden in the backyard? I used to help you taking care of it every Saturday afternoon. You always loved white roses. And when I asked you why, you said it was because of the meaning of it. Peace. That's why I brought a white rose. Because I know that wherever you are, you're in peace. Thank you, dad. For being there for me when no one cared. For listening to me while I cried. You don't even know how much it meant to me."

I put the rose in his grave, and turned around. I didn't care that I was crying, or that some people were shooting me weird looks. I was busy trying to figure things out. It felt good to say everything that I was feeling out loud. But it also hurts to finally realize that I was never going to see him again.

I guess it's like that Christina Aguilera Song. _'Some days I feel broke inside, but I wouldn't admit. Sometimes I just wanna hide, cuz it's you I miss. And it's so hard to say goodbye when comes to this (…) It's so out of line to try and turn back time.'_

**(…)**

The trip back to England was better than I expected. I could finally get some sleep in the plane, and in the train, all that I did was trying to concentrate in some book that my aunt got me. It was the first time in weeks that I didn't have to worry with my feelings, or with any kind of trouble that I had to solve. Like the Joy thing. I know that I should have waited a little before gather all my things, and go to Brazil without even saying why. But I'm sure that Trudy told the guys something about my unexpected trip, so I was not worried.

I just hope that I didn't miss any important thing in the school while I was gone.

But then again, I never really cared for school. And is sophomore year again, so why worry?

The classes were already over by the time I got to the Anubis House, but instead of talking with someone and try to figure it out what happened, I just went to my room to put my stuff back in place.

And when I was ready to just lay in my bed to sleep some more, I saw something that ended up being more disgusting than… I don't know, something disgusting.

"You two could at least leave a note." I said, rolling my eyes. "You know, 'hey, we are going to make out. Please, do not disturb' or something like that."

"Sorry, Valerie." Fabian said, getting up from Nina's bed, and putting his shirt on. "We thought that you were going to stay a little longer in Brazil."

"That's no excuse. She's pregnant, Fabian. It's disgusting." I answered, putting my bags on the bed.

"We were just making out. It's not a big deal." Nina answered, smiling softly.

"Whatever. I'll leave you two alone now." I said, waving and getting out of the room.

Great. What am I going to do?


	23. Somewhere Beyond The Worlds

**Somewhere beyond the worlds.**

**So, new chapter. Are you guys happy about it? Haha. So, liked it? Hated it? Comment. The same deal. 3 reviews, and I'll update. But only with 3 reviews. Pretty Please? Well, I hope you all like it. Peace and love, guys. xx**

The next few days passed by really quickly and nothing was really different. Well, some things were. Mick came out of the closet in the same day that I went to Brazil. Mara stopped with her slutty-attitude and apologized for all the nasty things she said. She even hugged me when I got back from my trip. And the doctors said that Joy's body was doing a great progress, but not enough to get out of the coma. And Joy's ghost just rolled her eyes, and made an ironic joke about it. Jerome is spending a lot of time with me. We usually just watch movies and talk. And when he tries to tell me that I am not eating, I just change the subject. And Nina managed to open the book while I was gone. She told me that only someone like me would read an old spell book. I was a little bit offended. I'm pretty sure that Fabian would ask to borrow it after I helped Joy.

And then, we came into our problem. Help Joy. I needed to make some kind of spell in the third full moon of the year, which means that I have to wait until March. 2012 is going to have a lot more trouble than I thought it would.

Later, in the dining room, everyone was silent. Patricia and Mara were out, for visiting Joy in the hospital. Nina was in the bathroom, suffering for another morning sickness – that by the way, happens all day. They all were staring at me, while I played with my food, staring back a then with a small smile.

"So... Are we going to talk about the giant elephant in the room?" Mick asked suddenly.

"Your sexuality?" I asked back, smiling in my bitchy way.

"Funny, but no."

I knew where this is going, and I had to do something about it. So what if I'm not eating? Get over it. My body, my habits. Before anyone could say anything else, I took a bite of my bacon, ignoring the urge to throw up. "Okay, so what's the subject?"

"You are." Fabian answered, and smiled softly.

"What about me?" I asked, taking another bite of my bacon, and drinking a little from the orange juice. "Are we going to have cupcakes for dinner?"

"We think that you are not eating properly…?"

"I'm eating right now. Amber, can you pass me the salt?"

"I think we were wrong." Alfie commented.

"Relax guys. I'm eating. Just not in the right moments." I answer, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, that's awkward." Fabian said, staring at his feet.

"You are awkward." I answered, smiling. "Can someone please pass the salt?"

"Oh. Sorry." Amber said, handing it to me.

I finished eating, ignoring the suspicious looks that Jerome was giving me, and went to my bed room. It was French homework time.

**(…)**

The first thing I saw was blood. Then, I saw shadows. Wondering around lost… They seemed to be looking for something. The third thing I saw was bodies. Lying in the ground with shocked expressions. They were everywhere.

And then, Voices. Running through my mind. Whispering, talking, and screaming. And suddenly, my head starts to hurts so freaking much. They are asking for my help. Begging. Crying. And I can't do nothing but stand there, incapable of doing anything.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." I yell, almost crying. The pain was only getting worse every second. The shadows approach me, and suddenly, I can't breathe anymore. They somehow managed to touch me, and when they did it, I felt my skin burn. Like it was on fire.

"Valerie." A familiar voice said. I slowly opened my eyes. "It's all right, dear. It will all be fine."

It was my father. He was there. Walking in my direction. And as he did it, the shadows seemed to go away. The voices stopped. I could breathe again.

I fall onto the floor, staring at the sky. It was in a beautiful shade of blue. It reminded me a little of Jerome's eyes. But I think this is not the best time to think about the boy I like.

"My child." My dad said, grabbing me by the hand. "Come with me."

I looked at him for a moment. "Dad? Is that really you?"

"Of course, pumpkin. I'm here now. Everything is okay."

With his help, I got up from the floor. I was a little weak, but at least I was able to walk. Yet. I took a deep breath, and looked at him. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere beyond the worlds." He answered, looking around with curiosity.

"Like in the last Harry Potter book, when Harry Meets Dumbledore at King's Cross?"

"Yes, like in Harry Potter." He said, rolling his eyes. "Things get really interesting once you are dead, darling. Did you know that there is a world somewhere that can actually rain chocolate?"

"Really?" I asked, a little curious.

"Yes." He answered, smiling a little. "You see, dear, everyone has a different vision of this place. It's really curious that this is your vision of it. A place full of blood and sadness."

"Well. It's just the way I see the world."

"Maybe. I'm sorry, dear. I never really understood how hard the gift was for you." He commented. "So, did you helped Joy already?"

"No. I have to wait for the third full moon of the year." I answer, with a sigh. "Wait. How do you know about it?"

"Just because I'm dead, it doesn't mean that I don't keep an eye on you. Still drinking, from what I saw. England was kind of a bad idea."

"So why I never saw you before?"

"Because I choose to not appear for you."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. I'm a ghost. I can do incredible things."

"Wow." I comment, and sigh. "Why am I here, dad?"

"To see something." He answered. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Good. Follow me."

I nodded. We walked for a few minutes. Dad was in the front, keeping the shadows away while I was looking around, with a little bit of curiosity. All the places we passed by were destroyed, and… there was an actual river full of blood in the way. Was this really my vision of this place, or what?

"We're here." Dad said. We were in front of a big gold fountain. "You don't need the alcohol to block your powers. All that you need to do is learn how to control it. The fountain can help you."

"How?"

"First, using the spell book instructions. Second, by having with you something with magical properties. Like the water of the fountain. It will help you to control and will help you balance all of your energy." He said, taking out of his pocket a really small flask attached to a necklace. "It's not for drinking. It's for keeping. And don't worry. It won't evaporate."

"Thanks, dad." I say, smiling at him. I grabbed the little flask, and opened it. Approaching from the fountain, I saw my reflection. Did I really looked that bad? Okay, not the time for it. I filled the flask with the magical water – God, this seems to be like one of those cartoons from Nickelodeon – and put it around my neck. "Now, what?"

"Now we get the hell out of here." Dad answered, smiling.

"Hey, dad?" I ask, biting my lip. "When I was at Brazil… Did you heard…?"

"Yes, pumpkin. Everything. But there was nothing you could do, Valerie." He said, hugging me. "I miss you too. I wish I could say that I will see you so, but I'm afraid that you might be dead next time, so… I'll see you in a very, very distant future."

I laughed a little. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, pumpkin."

**(…)**

I opened my eyes a little scared. It was all… just a dream? I looked around. I was in my bed, and the French homework was all over the floor. Well, I was going to fail in this subject, so it's not that important.

I was almost going back to sleep when I noticed something in my arm. Bruises. In the same place where the shadows touched me in the dream. And they were still hurting. Immediately, I took my hand to my neck just to find… the little flask with the magic water.

It was not just a dream.

It was freaking real.


	24. Do I get a Hogwarts letter or something?

**So, I was re-reading it and I realized that I had a lot of chapters that were… really boring. Nothing of interesting really happened, so I decided to skip until this chapter. And I also did a little changes in the plot. So, four more, and this is over. Things are going to happen a little too fast, but don't worry, I think it will be fun. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Do I get a Hogwarts letter, or something?**

"What are you doing so early?" Fabian asked. It was Saturday morning – 7:35 AM to be more specific - and I was sitting in the table taking a look into the spells book.

"Reading." I answered, without looking at him.

"Is that mysterious book Nina told me about?" He asked, grabbing a fruit, and sitting on the chair in front of me.

"Yes. It's a spell book. And a really powerful one."

"How many spell books have you read before to know that this one is powerful?" He asked, trying to make a joke. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, sorry. Why is it powerful?"

"I don't know why, but every time that I touch this book, I feel something weird. Like this book is evil or something." I answered. "And by the kind of spells and rituals in it. There is one that can help you to bring people back from death. And one that can make people die."

"Can I see it?" He asked, with curiosity.

"Sure." I answered, handing him the book.

"Valerie, there is something interesting here." He said, after a few minutes.

"What is it?"

"_For the ones that wish to get immortality…_" he read out loud "_There is one simple thing you can do. But you can't turn your back to it once you've started. You need the blood of the chosen child and the help of powerful witch that can talk to those who are dead and can walk between the worlds._"

"This is getting a little bit interesting and creepy at the same time." I commented, with a sigh.

"There is more." Fabian said, and looked at the book once more. "It's a potion recipe. You need to mix the blood of the witch with the blood of a little child. This way, you can connect life and magic. And then, the witch needs recite some verses of an old spell."

"And then Voldemort can come back to life and mess up with the balance of the universe, making confusion between space and time and ..." I say, stopping for one second. Wait a freaking minute. "Holy crap, that's it."

"That's it what?" He asked, a little confused.

"My mission." I answered, with a sigh. "Right after Nina told me she was pregnant, a ghost visited me. She said that I needed to take care of the unborn child because if the wrong person found out, it could be really dangerous. And now I see why. That creepy guy that kidnaped me. He said that if he could put his hands on Nina and her baby, he could get some kind of cup and do a little ritual."

"And if the Nina is the chosen one, our unborn daughter is the chosen child."

"Exactly."

"But why you are the one that needs to protect the baby?" Fabian asked.

"The ghost lady told me that it was because of the seeing ghost's thing. That I could use it in my favor instead of just ignoring it."

"Wait a second. It's not only ghosts, is it?" He asked. "When you were kidnaped, we did a Sibuna meeting. I'm sure Amber told you about it."

"She only mentioned."

"Yes. Well. Alfie found your diary, and we sort of… read it."

"If I wasn't so curious about your weird theory that will follow what you are saying, I would punch you right now for it. And then, I would set Alfie on fire. Well, Maybe I'll do that later. Anyway, keep going."

Fabian laughed, and shook his head. "In the diary. You mentioned that you also had visions. What if this is not a mental disorder or a gift? What if this is just something that came with a big power?"

"I still don't get your point, nerdy-boy."

"What if you are a witch? It would explain a lot."

"Well, I would be useless, because I can't walk between…" I commented, and stopped again. "Oh, shit. I can walk between worlds."

"What?"

"Last week. I fell asleep doing the French homework, and I had this dream where I was somewhere between our world and another one. My dad was in it, and he explained me a few things. He told me that this book would teach me a few things to control my gift, and that I only needed something to balance it all."

"See? You are the powerful witch that Rufus need to do the ritual. That's why he kidnaped you." He said, smiling brightly. "There's only one thing that I didn't understand."

"What?"

"You said that he mentioned that he needed the cup, right? Why? What does witchcraft has to do with the cup of Ankh?"

"Well… I do know that the God that everyone believes right now it's mad with the Egyptian gods because the creepy guy and some other dude broke the scales of life using some kind of elixir of life or whatever, and that it messed up with the balance between space and time. That's why we had a huge number of hurricanes and earthquakes in the past years." I commented, closing the book. "Maybe the cup is just some kind of formality or something."

"I will look for some connection on Internet. Maybe they have an answer."

"Thanks for helping me, nerdy." I said, getting up from the table.

"Do you really have to call me nerdy?" He asked, sighing.

"Of course." I answered, rolling my eyes.

**(…)**

"I'm screwed." Nina commented. We were in our room listening to music and doing the history homework, and she was a little nervous.

"You are six months pregnant, and just now you realized that?" I asked, rolling my eyes, and laughing. "Okay. Sorry. Why?"

"I think that the teachers are starting to suspect something. I think they are going to… expel me."

"Relax, you don't know that."

"Of course I do, Valerie. They are going to expel me, and I will have to go back to America. My grandmother will be so disappointed at me. And…Fabian will never get to see our baby." Oh boy. She was going to cry. "God, I'm a whore."

Damn. She was crying.

"Hey, stop." I say, with a sigh. "Having sex doesn't make you a whore. Just like being a virgin doesn't make you a saint. If someone says the opposite, just tell them to shut the fuck up, and live their miserable lives until they all die and burn in hell."

"I don't know, Valerie. I'm really worried."

"Mr. Sweet won't expel you. Relax."

"Do you think so?"

"It's been six months and a half, Nina. If he didn't found out until now, then the teachers are way dumber then they look."

"Thanks, V."

"You're welcome." I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "It's Jerome. He wants to meet me downstairs for a walk. I'll text him back and say that I won't go."

"It's okay. You can have fun with your boyfriend. I'm going to look for Fabian anyway."

"He is not my boyfriend." I defended myself, rolling my eyes.

**(…)**

"You seem a little distracted today." Jerome commented, looking at me for one moment. We were in the woods, sitting in fallen trunk of an really old tree. We were not really doing anything. Just talking. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes." I answered, biting my lip. I was lying. Everything was not all right. It was messed up. But I just couldn't tell him about all the crap the nerdy boy helped me figure it out today. The less people to know, the better. "I'm just…thinking about my mom."

"What about her?"

"Remember that trip that I took to Brazil?" I ask, sighing.

"Yes. You didn't told me that you were planning on go. I missed you." He said, smiling.

"I was not planning on go. And I think that I shouldn't have." I said, crossing my arms. "My mom had tried to kill herself again the night before. And when I got the news, I just packed up my things as fast as I could and grabbed the first plane I could find. And when I went to talk to her, she said that I was the biggest mistake of her life. And that I was a freak."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Valerie. You are the proof of that. You've been trough at lot with all these ghost things, but somehow you managed to just ignore it all."

"Yeah. Sometimes it sucks to be strong. People just think that it's okay to hurt you, and they do it. Over and over again." I comment, and sigh. "I don't want to be strong. I want to be happy."

"Everybody wants to be happy." He said, looking at me with a smile. "Are you happy? Right now, in this moment? Because I am."

I laughed. "I don't know. Why are you happy?"

"I'm happy because we are here. Just the two of us. And we can talk to each other about everything. And because right now, I don't have to hear Alfie going on about aliens. It was getting really annoying." He said, laughing too. "So... Are you happy or not?"

I looked at him for one moment, and smiled at little. I just couldn't help but feel that everything was going to work out eventually. And then, maybe – but just maybe, because seeing the Brightside of the things is not really my style – I could be happy. And I wouldn't be the messed up drunk girl that everyone thinks I am. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because right now? I think I have something really awesome to look forward in the future."

"And what is this really awesome thing?"

"I don't know. I'm just hoping that it might be something really good." Well. I'm a witch. Do I get a Hogwarts letter, or something? "You know what? I don't want to talk about those things anymore. Wanna rent a movie?"

"If you are paying for it, I'm in."

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Is Nina going to be expelled? Does Valerie have a plan? Let me know what you think :) thanks for reading, guys. Peace and love. xxx**


	25. This Day Can't Get any Better

**This Day Can't Get "Better".**

**Hey, guys, what's up? So, I'm just wondering. Does anyone still reading it? Please, let me know. Two more to go and this is over. I hope you guys like it. xx**

"So, what's going on between you and Jerome?"

I looked up from my math homework just to see Amber smiling at me in this really weird face. Patricia sighed, rolling her eyes, and Joy just laughed a little, shaking her head. Sometimes I forgot she was a ghost. Thankfully, the third moon of the year is next week.

"Well. Last time I checked, we were friends." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Really? Because that's not what it seems." She said, closing her book. "You two hang out a lot. You went to the Christmas ball together. And we saw him giving you a kiss yesterday. Are you sure there is nothing more than friendship?"

Oh, shit. This is not going to turn out well. "Okay. So we make out once in a while? Who said friends can't do that?" I asked, trying to defend myself.

"Friends can't do that." Patricia answered, closing her book as well.

"Why not?"

"Because of the feelings." Amber said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Friends and kisses. Two things that will never work out together."

"Eventually, one of you is going to fall for the other, but the situation will be too complicated. It becomes awkward, and suddenly, boom, you guys are not friends anymore." Patricia completed, crossing her arms.

"And from what I see, Valerie. You are falling for him way too quickly."

"I'm not falling for him, Amber, relax. I don't do feelings."

"Yes, you do." Patricia said, rolling her eyes. "Every time he talks to you, you are smiling."

"It's called being polite. You should try it sometime, Patricia." I said, trying to get back to my homework. Maybe they would see I was busy, and would just walk away.

"And you think all his jokes are funny." Patricia continued. Yeah. My plan didn't really work out. Crap. "And you don't act like a bitch when you are with him. And whenever you guys talk, it's like you two got sucked in this private world that only the two of you know."

"You are just talking about random romantic shit." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Admit it. You like him."

"I don't."

"You are blushing, Valerie." Amber said, in her singing voice.

"They are kind of right, V." Joy commented, smiling. I shoot her a glare. Later, ghost girl and I would have a little talk.

"There's nothing wrong in liking him, Valerie. Maybe, you could tell him that before it gets too complicated." Amber said, smiling.

"I don't like him."

Okay. Maybe I liked him a little. But there was no way I am going to admit it for these two. And anyway, we are fine the way we are. No feelings. No one get hurt. I mean, sure, we make out almost all the time we're together, but before all of it, we are friends. We tell each other everything. And he is always there for me. It's hard to find something like this. Especially with me being the freaking witch that needs to do that freaking ritual.

"Look. Maybe you just need some time to figure out what do you feel for him." Patricia said. "Just chill out. No pressure. But if you get to the conclusion that you do like him, do something as soon as possible about it. If you keep waiting, maybe he will found someone else. Someone he really likes, and then you won't have your chance anymore."

"Now you are just talking about random bullshit." I said, grabbing my things, and getting up. "Look. I appreciate you two being worried about my relationship status, but… I don't need help. Everything is good the way it is now. No feelings." I sighed. "See you guys later."

**(…)**

"Hey. Come sit with me." Jerome said, while we were heading to the drama class. "Alfie watched that new alien movies last night, and now he won't stop talking about it."

"Hello, Jerome. I'm fine, thanks for asking. How about you?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You really need to use irony for everything?" He asked, with a sigh. I just nodded, with a smile.

We sat in the last row of desks in the same moment that Amber walked in with Nina. She looked at me with that same weird look from yesterday, and whispered something that sounded like "Cute." I rolled my eyes at her, with a sigh.

"Good morning, Class." Mr. Winkler said, when he entered. "Today… I have a question for all of you." He made a little dramatic pause – of course he would, he is the drama teacher – and finally said. "What is love?"

"Love?" Someone asked, laughing.

"Yes, exactly." He said, smiling. "Amber, what is love?"

"New shoes."

"Not the answer I was looking for, but it works. Valerie, What is love?"

I looked up from my notebook. The whole class was staring at me. I hate when they do that. "Well..." I said, biting my lip. "Love is when you find someone that will accept you the way you are, and no matter how much you hate yourself or the world, this person will always be there to hold your hand." Thanks for saving my grades, stupid romantic movies.

"Yeah. It can be that." He started talking some random shit about love, and I just stopped listening and started to drawn something in my notebook, waiting for the class to finish.

"Hey." Jerome whispered to me. "This is the last class of the day. Want to get some coffee?"

"Sure. I need something to keep me awake during the geography homework."

This would be a really long day.

**(…)**

After the class finished, we head back to the house to change, and then go to the coffee shop. I was not really looking forward to it, since I was still not eating anything, but I would have to at least, pretend that I am, so no one would suspect something, and bother me with this again. I mean, sure. I know it's really wrong to not be eating, but I just can't.

Anyway, I finished getting my hair done (and by done, I mean up in a ponytail ), and grabbed my green jacket. It was freaking cold outside. I was about to get out of the room, when Amber suddenly came in.

"Getting ready for a date or something?" She asked, smiling.

"No. I'm just going to the coffee shop." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. "No big deal."

"Are you going with someone?" She sat in my bed, looking at me with that 'I know that you are hiding something from me' look.

"Yes. I'm going with Jerome." I answered again, now sighing. "We are just friends, Amber. Please, don't start again."

"I'm not starting anything, Valerie. I just think that you should be honest about your feelings."

"I don't do feelings."

"Valerie…"

"Okay, fine. I like him. A lot. But there is no way I'm going to tell him that, Amber. We are just friends. Nothing more."

"Have you ever realized that maybe there is nothing more between you two because you don't want?" She asked, crossing her arms. "He worries about you, V. He was the one that wanted us to talk to you about your non-eating habits that ended up being inexistent." Yeah. Non-existent. Right. "He is the one that hold your hand when you really needs to cry, but won't do it in front of other people. He is the one that is always telling jokes to see you smiling. Maybe he likes you too, but it's afraid to admit it."

She was kind of right.

But I just can't see him liking me.

"We are just friends."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I need to go now, Amber. Sorry." I say, rolling my eyes, and getting out of the room. This romantic bullshit was really getting on my nerves.

_Maybe it's because Amber is right, and you should tell him what you feel._

Okay, voice. Choose a side for once, and leave me alone, okay? Thank you.

I climbed downstairs, going into the direction of the boy's dorm. We were supposed to meet in the living room, but I wanted to talk with Mick first. He gives the best advice anyone could ask for, and he would probably slap me in the face, and tell me to get a shock of reality for once. I kind of need it.

But before I could knock on his door, I heard some kind of discussion coming from Alien boy and Jerome's room. And I know I shouldn't listen to it, but hey, I'm a heartless curious bitch. I do what I shouldn't do, and avoid to do what I should do. Like the geography's homework.

"I don't think you should use her like this, Jerome. She has feeling like everyone else." Alien boy said, almost yelling.

"It's not using if she doesn't mind. And I'm sure Valerie doesn't mind." Wait, what? "Look, it's the perfect plan. I make out with her and make Mara Jealous. Mara finds out that she likes me, and we get together. The End. No one gets hurt."

"Except for Valerie. She has feelings like everyone else."

"No, she doesn't. Valerie is too involved with all her problems to even care. Besides, we are not really friends. Just be nice to her, and she will tell you every boring detail of her life."

"Don't tell me that I didn't warned you."

Alfie got out of the room, and looked at me. "… Hey, Valerie. What's up?" He said, a little uncomfortable. "What are you doing standing in front of Mick and Fabian's room?"

"I was going to talk to Mick about something." I answered, smiling a little. "You don't need to act uncomfortable. I heard it all."

"You did?" I nodded. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"I'm going to talk to him."

I knew it. Feelings are never a good thing for a person. Amber was wrong. And she was going to hear some things later. I knocked on the door, and crossed my arms.

"Hey. I thought we were going to meet up in the living room." Jerome said, when he opened the door.

"We're not." I answered, looking at him. "And we are not friends anymore."

"What? Why?"

"The next time you are telling your plan to someone, don't do it out loud. I heard everything. So, it's okay. You are no longer a part of my boring life anymore." I said, smiling in my bitchy way.

"I'm sorry, Valerie. I didn't mean it that way."

"You know what? Normally, I would forgive you for something like this, because hey, it's me we are talking about. I became a really sweet and silly person in the last few days. But I just can't. You were not only my friend. You were the only one I could really trust in this place. You were the only person that made me feel special in the last few months. I liked you. Did you know that? I was going to tell you that because I was stuck in a level of stupid that I actually believed that you would feel the same way about me." I held back my tears, and took a deep breath. I was not going to cry. "This is kind of my fault. I should remember that no one would ever like the freak that sees ghosts."

"Valerie, you are not a freak. I'm sorry that I said those things".

"Wow. Congratulations. You are a really great actor. You made me believe in all the bullshits you told me." I said, laughing. "You know, I actually have to thank you."

He looked at me confused. "Thank me?"

"Yes. You just reminded me the reason why I don't trust people." I answered, shrugging. "This was a reality shock that I needed."

"Valerie, I'm sorry. It's just… I didn't… I'm sorry." He said, grabbing my hand, and looking me in the eyes.

"Stop it. You look pathetic." I rolled my eyes. "Do me a favor, will you? Don't talk to me. Ever again."

I turned around, going to the living room. I couldn't stand look at him anymore.

**(…)**

"Hey, witch, what's wrong?" Fabian asked. "I know that you don't like doing the dishes, but it's our turn today, so…"

"I'm fine. Just thinking." I answered, with a sigh. "I'm just a little worried. Nina's pregnancy it's almost in the end, and I still don't have a good plan to protect the little baby."

"I know the feeling. I haven't even told my mom yet." He commented, shrugging. "But you know, it's not like we can manipulate the events to make the things go in our favor."

I stopped what I was doing. "Manipulate the events. Maybe we can."

"I think I missed your point, Valerie."

"Call me insane. But I'm a witch, right? And I'm powerful. What if I manipulate the events in a way that I can meet up with that creeper again? This time, I can tell him to back off, and scare the hell out of his ass."

"You are insane. But a trap? It might work."

"Yeah. And then all I will have to do is to help Joy."

"Oh. You don't need to do that anymore. I think she found a way to get back to her body by herself."

"What?" I asked, blinking my eyes.

"The doctors were trying some kind of treatment to stimulate her brain cells, and it kind of worked. She will get out of the hospital next week."

"That's why she suddenly disappeared in the middle of the day?" I asked, blinking my eyes. "Damn. I was really looking forward to help her and so my first spell."

"Wait. Did you heard someone scream?"

In the same moment, Amber came running into the kitchen. "Nina. Having. Baby. Now. HELP."

"Nina is about to give birth?" Fabian asked, worried. "I'm going to call 911. Valerie, help her down the stairs. Amber, go get Trudy."

"This day can't get any better." I commented, with a sigh.

**So, what do you guys think? Hate it? Like it? Comment. Peace and Love guys xxx :)**


	26. Death And All His Friends

**Death and all his friends.**

**Okay. So, next chapter is the last one. Muahahaha, what will happen? I'm curious about it, aren't you? So, I just want to thank for the reviews. Next chapter I'll answer them all, but right now, I will let you read. Comment, and say what you think. :)**

24 four hours. 24 four hours can make a big change in your life. 24 four hours can make the difference. 24 four hours ago, everything was fine. I didn't had the urge to cry because of broken heart – ok, I admit it, my heart is broken – my friend was still pregnant, and I still had three months to think on a better plan to protect her baby from that creeper. Now? All I have is this cup of water, a headache, and Amber being a little annoying. And not to mention, this hospital it's kind of depressing. I'm glad I had the time to pick up the spells book before Nina started to freak out.

And now, I was reading about defensive spells as a way to calm my nerves. Honestly? If I didn't had the time to make a good plan, the least I could do is learn some spells to kick that creeper ass if he dared approaching the baby.

"What is going on?" Amber complained for the third time. "We've been here for more than half an hour. Where's Nina and her little baby?"

"Amber, Nina is in labor. It's not a fifteen minutes thing. It can take hours." I said, rolling my eyes. I understand that Amber is just a little nervous. I am nervous too, and I have more reasons to be that way than her. Now, think, Valerie. What can you do to help?

Where is the balance of my energy when I need it?

"FABIAN." Amber yelled, getting up from her seat. "Where's Nina? Where's the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"

He smiled, and took a seat next to Trudy – that was taking a little nap. We didn't want to wake her up -, his hands were shaking a little. "Nina is sleeping. A nurse is checking if the baby is all right. It's… a little girl." And then, he started to cry. We all did, in fact. "We are going to call her Sarah."

"That's so sweet." Amber commented. "Sarah."

"Am I missing some kind of old history related to it, or British people just love this name?" I ask, smiling a little bit. "Congratulations, nerdy."

"Thanks." He said. "I will grab a cup of coffee. Do you guys want to come?"

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" Amber asked. "I need to check up on my hair. And my make up."

"Thanks, but I think I'll say hello to Joy. It will be nice to see her after all that time in coma."

"Okay. I'll see you two later."

**(…)**

I entered Joy's room, just to see her playing in her phone. By the looks of it, she was okay. "Hey, ghost girl."

"Valerie." She said, looking at me with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting in the chair in front of her bed. "Is it good to be alive again?"

"Yeah. It was super insane. One moment, I was trying to hear a gossip in the school hallways, and in the next moment, I am waking up with my mom holding my hand." She said, laughing. "But I think I'm going to miss some things about being a ghost. Like hearing all the gossip. And watching famous people taking a shower."

"Who wouldn't miss that?" I ask, laughing with her too. "I'm happy you are okay. Please, next time you are going to cross the street, don't get hit by a car."

"You don't need to say it twice." She said, giving me a high five. "So, what brings you here at this time?"

"Nina just gave birth to her daughter. She scared the hell out of us."

"Us? Who is with you?"

"Amber, Fabian, and Trudy." I answered, with a sigh. "Amber will come over later, I think. And Fabian is in a mix of shock and happiness, so I guess you will see him when you come back to the house. And Trudy is taking a nap, but I think she will come to see you when she wakes up."

"Good. I miss them."

"Joy. Is time for your medication." The nurse said, entering her room. "I'm sorry, miss, but you will have to leave. But you can come back tomorrow."

"It's okay." I get up, and smile to Joy. "See you tomorrow, J."

"See you, V."

I got out of her room, and crossed the hallway to get a cup of water. I was about to go back to Amber and Trudy when something caught my eyes. I stopped where I was. It was the creeper. He is here to get Sarah. Good. I don't have a plan. I'm screwed. Well. At least I had the book with me. I turned around. That's the good thing about being Brazilian. You always think in a good plan in the last minute. I went back to the waiting room.

"Nerdy. We have a problem." I said, sitting by his side. "Creeper is here."

He almost spit his coffee. "What? How? Why?"

"I don't know. I don't have the time to explain. Do you have your phone?" He nodded. I handed him the spell book. "Good. I'm going to call you right now. Here is what you need to do. You have to go to somewhere quiet, where no one can see you. And you need to look for some kind of… aggressive spells, or something. I memorized some defensive spells, so you don't need to worry about that… I just need something to attack him. Got it?"

"Yeah, but what is happening?"

"I'm trying to save your daughter's life." I answered. "He is looking for the nursery room. I will get there first to protect her, and I will kick his ass until he begs for mercy, so don't worry."

"It's too dangerous, Valerie. We should just call the police."

"No. If we do, he will find a way to run away, and who knows what he is capable to do with the child. Listen. Just do what I asked, ok?"

"… We don't have a choice, do we?"

I shook my head. "One more thing. I might die tonight. If I do, can you please tell everyone that I am sorry for being a bitch and to slap Jerome in the face because he is an ass?"

"Of course."

"Thanks".

**(…)**

Since I was little, I learned to trust the visions from the future that I had. They never failed. And they never will. You can't change the future, once it's been already written down by the destiny. So, yeah. I knew what my future was.

I was going to die.

Because no one would jump in front of the bullet for me, like that dream that I had when I first got into the house. My life is not passing fast by my eyes like a flashback, or something, but I am thinking about everything.

First, my mom. We have our ups and downs, but I love her. She is my mom. And I wish that she can move on, and start a family again. To learn how to be happy without me or dad by her side. Life has been a bitch to her. She deserves it.

Second, I thought of my best friend back in Brazil, Marina. I wish that she can meet the guy of her dreams like she always wanted to, and that she can make into the arts program of some fancy college in the United States.

Then, I thought about all the friends that I did this term. I wouldn't admit it under any other circumstances, but they all became a part of my life. Especially Mick, Fabian, and Nina. Somehow, I feel like we are long-distance brothers, or something like this. I wish Fabian and Nina can make it all work and give a good life to little Sarah – I'm not dying for nothing, bitches – and I wish Mick can always be himself, without being afraid of what other people will think. And I hate to admit this, but I wish for Jerome and Mara to get together. He is a jerk, but… well, I like him. And if she makes him happy, then it's perfect.

And the last thing I thought about, was my dad. I hope he can forgive me for this, but it's for a good cause. Maybe I can explain to him when I become a ghost, and meet him beyond the worlds. Maybe, dead will not be that bad. Maybe I will finally be happy. No more visions, pain, heartache, or guilty. Just… death.

I never thought that I would become so poetic in the last moments of my life. Oh, well.

"Valerie?" Fabian asked, through the phone. "Are you there?"

"Yes. Sorry. I got distracted for a moment." I said, with a sigh. "What was that last spell again?" He repeated all the spells that could help me to get away safely from this, and I just nodded, and turned off my phone.

I got into the nursery, where all the babies were sleeping. There was not a single nurse around. Seriously? It's irresponsible. And that's coming from me. Well, at least he is not here yet. That would give me some time. I approached little Sarah – according to Fabian, she was the only one wearing a star trek blanket, so yeah, it was easy to find her. – Anyway, I approached her, and did one of the defensive spells. This one would make some kind of magic shield around her, leaving in a huge pain, anyone with bad intentions that touched her. It works against creepers and perverts.

Part one of the plan: Complete.

Five minutes or so later, someone opened the door. I turned around. It was the creeper. Damn it, I was kind of hoping that he was just here to do a checkup exam or something.

"I'm sorry, sir. Only parents are allowed to visit the nursery room." I said, crossing my arms.

"So we meet again, witch." He answered. "Decided to help me? Or you are just going to make things difficult?"

"I'm actually here to tell you to back off before I kick your ass. It's like you said. I'm a witch. I can turn you into a goldfish if I want to."

"No, you can't. You are powerful, but clearly, not in control of all your powers yet." He said. "That means that If I shoot you, right here, and right now, you can't do anything but die. So…You are going to help or not?"

"You can't kill me. You need me to the ritual."

"Not in fact. It's easier to find a witch than you think it is. Life or death, Valerie. What's your choice?" I didn't answered that. "So life it is. Distract your friends while I get the chosen child, and meet me at the dumpsters in ten minutes."

"Not so fast, creep." I answered, rolling my eyes, and opening the book. "I'm not going to make this easy for you, and I will not let you get Sarah."

"What are you going to do? Hex me?"

"Well… I was going to call the police, lock the door, and throw the key away, but that can work too." I say, smiling. "Thanks for giving me an idea, sucker."

"Hit me with your best shot." Rufus said, smiling like he was amused by something. "It's your first time doing a spell. You are making it easy for me."

"Don't believe him, Valerie." My guardian angel said, appearing next to me. "You did an amazing protective spell in Sarah. You can end him if you want to."

"You have a really bad timing." I said, rolling my eyes. "I can't change the future, angel. What I saw is going to happen anyway."

"Who are you talking too?" Rufus asked, looking a little bit angry. "I don't have the time for this. Where's the little girl?"

"Protect her." I said to my angel.

I sent the first attack spell without even thinking about it. And then, I sent the second one, without waiting for anything. I couldn't give myself the waiting privilege. A life was in risk.

"This was-" I sent another attack spell "a really bad-" Another spell "Choice."

He pointed his gun at me, and pulled the trigger. With a little bit of luck, I escaped easily from this one. And, I sent another attack spell. Shit. This is starting to look like a role playing game. Hopefully, someone would heard the shot noises and called the police. But sadly, all the babies started to cry. I can't stand children's crying.

"Give up already. You won't get the baby." I said, taking a deep breath. "Why do you want to live forever, anyway? Life sucks."

"It only sucks if you don't know how to live it." He answered, smiling in a serial-killer way. "Where is her?"

"I won't tell you."

"Okay." He said, grabbing one random crying baby. "Then maybe if I kill this little guy, it can change your mind."

That son of a bitch.

"Leave the babies alone, creeper. This has nothing to do with them. It's between you and me." I yelled.

"You're smart. But I am getting what I want, I'm sorry about that." He said. "You Know, Valerie. I have ways to destroy you. And I will."

"What? Are you upset because you are losing for a 16 year old drunk girl? Did I just hut your feelings?" I laughed out loud, clearly, being sarcastic. "Bring it. I'm not afraid of you anymore. I have done really dangerous things. Some guy with a gun doesn't scare me."

"I'm impressed. We are more alike than I thought." He said, looking at me with interest. "You want big things, don't you? You want to forget about what you've done in the past."

"Everybody wants that."

"But you're brave enough to do your best to make your dreams come true." He smiled. "When I was at your age, I wanted to rule the world. To make every single person in this planet know and fear my name. And right now, the only thing stopping me is you. Join me, Valerie. We could rule the world." He said, with a creepy smile.

"Oh, Hell No. I will not join you. And we're not alike, you know why?" I asked, almost yelling again. "Because I have what it takes to achieve my goals. I don't need to destroy someone's life for it. I'm not weak."

"I beg to differ." He said, pulling the trigger.

I felt the bullet hit me in the stomach, and I stopped where I was, falling on my knees. The pain hit me, strong as ever, and the fact that I was fucking hungry – now that I think about it, stop eating was a really bad idea – was not making it any better.

But what hurts the most was the feeling of failure. I don't know if the spell would still work if I died, but I hope it would.

"It's okay, dear. Everything is going to be all right." My dad said, holding my hand.

"Dad." I felt tears streaming down my face.

"I'm here with you. Everything is okay. Just look at me. Everything is okay."

"Dad, am I dying?"

"Everything is going to be all right."

And the next thing I saw and felt was darkness.

**SO, GUYS. This is the ~~last chapter~~. The next one, will be the epilogue, and then maybe I will post the sequel – that follows the season 2 – but only if you guys want. So, is Valerie really dead? What will happen to baby Sarah and Rufus? Muahahaha, so many questions. So, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it.**


	27. Last Freaking Chapter

**Last Freaking Chapter**

I opened my eyes in a really slowly way, and looked around, a little confused. I was in that place beyond the worlds. Great, because the thing I need the most right now is to be in a place which there is no way out. I sighed, getting up from the floor. At least there wasn't any of those scary things right now.

"How do you feel?" Someone asked. I turned around only to see my dad, standing there with a smile.

"Really tired. And my head is hurting like hell." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. "Hi, dad".

"It was a really brave thing you did in that hospital, darling." He continued. "Giving your life to save another. I'm proud of you, dear."

There was a pause in our conversation, where I stared at my feet, a little confused. What was going on? What happened?

"Am I… dead?" I finally asked.

"Sort of." My dad answered, laughing. Wait, I didn't get the joke. Why was he laughing? "You died from internal bleeding."

"Internal bleeding? Damn, I always wanted to die in an original and fun way." I said, rolling my eyes. Okay. I guess this was not the best time to make a joke, but still.

"Don't start, Valerie. I didn't finished yet." Daddy said, shaking his head. "You see, you were dead. But only for four minutes. It was the time that took them to decide if you should have another chance in life, or not."

"Wait, another chance? Why would they decide to give me another chance? I am a horrible person. Wait, who are 'they'?"

"Talk slowly, dear." He said, shaking his head again. "You gave your life to save another, and you accomplished your mission. The chosen child is safe, and that man is in jail. So, yes. They have decided you deserve another chance at living."

"But…?" I ask, with a sigh. Of course, this had to come with a condition. Like, 'go to church and pray' or 'be nice to other people' or 'forgive your mom for being a total bitch to you'.

"No but's, Valerie. Stop being so negative."

"I'm not negative, I'm realistic." I answered. "Wait. Does that mean that I can't see ghosts anymore or any of those freaking things that I could do before?" My dad gave me a serious look. "No? Really? Crap."

"Valerie. I'm dead, but I still don't like when you use bad words." Daddy said, shaking his head for the third time (Yeah, he does that a lot). "You have to go now, dear. You've been unconscious for almost four months." Four months? No way. I just took that bullet in my stomach. It's 10 minutes. Not Four months. That's a lot. "And before you ask, time is different for the dead ones, dear."

"I'll miss you, dad." I say, ignoring the rest of my questions. "Please, come visit me."

"I'll miss you too, dear. And I'm afraid I can't do that."

I gave my dad a hug. And yeah, I knew that I couldn't just be there forever, but I wanted to. To just hug my father, and cry because I miss him. But instead of trying to do that, I decided that, just for once, I would be a good daughter, and obey his order.

"Goodbye, dad."

"Goodbye, pumpkin."

**(…)**

I woke up with someone holding my hand. The light was to freaking bright for me to open my eyes for now. I heard some kind of conversation, and I recognized the voices almost immediately. Mick and Joy.

I squeezed the hand, and taking a deep breath, opened my eyes. Mick was reading some random chapter of Harry Potter out loud, while Joy was doing my nails. I smiled.

"Joy, if the color in my nails is pink, I suggest you to run away now." I said, rolling my eyes.

"OH MY GOD, VALERIE." Joy yelled. She stopped what she was doing, putting all the nail things ( I forgot how they call them, but whatever) in the floor, and giving me a hug. Mick dropped the book, screaming my name with happiness, and also joined our hug.

"I missed you so much, V." He said, squeezing my cheek.

"These past few months were really messed up in the house. You don't even know."

"Well… I'm fine now. Tell me everything."

Joy was about to say something else when Amber came running through the door. "What happened to V? Is she all right?"

"I'm fine, Amber." I answered, laughing. Wow, it's been a long time since Amber and I don't hang out, and she still comes to visit me? She's a good friend.

"V. I MISSED YOU." She yelled, pushing Mick out of the way, and giving me a hug. "Finally you are awake. Now we can go shopping and talk about my fashion problems."

"I can't wait for that." I answered, smiling. "I can't wait to go back to the house, and see everybody."

"Well, actually, we are on summer vacation." Mick answered, shrugging. "But hey, two and a half more months, and you can see how everybody is."

Summer vacation. Not good. That means that I would have to go back to Brazil, and see my mother…. For three long months. Damn.

"Does my mom know that I am here, at the hospital?"

"Yeah. She is staying at an hotel five blocks away from here. Actually, she just left..." Amber answered. "Hey. I'm going to text the others and tell them that you are awake." She said, and left.

"I think we should call the doctor. Just so he can check up on you, and see if everything is all right." Joy said. "Can you do that, Mick?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." He said, and left as well.

Joy looked at me. "So...Did you turned into a ghost, and could see everything that was happening at the house, during the time you were unconscious, like I could?"

"Actually, no." I answered, with a sigh. "It's a little weird. I mean, Mick said it's summer vacation, so I was kind of out for months, right?" She nodded. "Well… It was just like everything happened in 10 minutes, you know? I took that bullet, and I fell on the floor. And then I saw my dad. He held my hand while I died."

"You died?"

"Sort of… But in the next moment, he appears to me again, and say that 'they' decided to give me another chance at life, and boom, here I am."

"Well. I'm glad you're not dead."

"It's good to hear that." I joke, laughing a little. "It's going to be a long year."

"You can bet it will."

**(…)**

It's been two days since I woke up, and luckily, tomorrow my mom would pick me up at the hospital, and we would go back to Brazil. We still weren't in good terms, but at least now, we were both willing to try to be a family again.

I was a little bored. I was expecting Mick, Joy, and Amber to visit me, so I could have my friends to talk to. Sometimes, I would make a joke about being dead, that only Joy would understand. I could sense that our friendship would grow a lot in the future. And this time, we both would be alive. I hope.

There was nothing good on the television, so I just decided to read the book that Mick left here – He would read to me two chapters of the Harry Potter series every day until I woke up. He stopped at the ending of Globet of Fire. – and opened at the first page, to start reading it.

That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, without getting my eyes off the book.

"Hey." Wait. I knew that voice. I looked up, just to see Jerome, smiling at me, holding flowers.

"I changed my mind. Get out." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I'm glad to see that you are fine." He say, taking a chair, and sitting by my side. "I missed you."

"Seriously, out."

"Valerie, can we please, just… talk?"

"About what? How I trusted you, and told you all my secrets, but in the end you were just using me to get Mara?" I asked, smiling in my bitchy way.

"No. About how I made a stupid mistake and that I am really sorry." Jerome answered. "I bought you some flowers."

"Lovely. Why don't you shove them in you're a-"

"I'M REALLY SORRY, OKAY?" He yelled, suddenly. "Can you stop being so rude, and just listen for one moment? Look. I'm sorry. What I did was more than stupid. It was selfish. But you truly became a good friend for me, V, and… in these four months, all that I could think about was how I hurt you, and how I would hate myself if you died and I wasn't able to apologize for being an ass-hole. And how I didn't want to lose my best friend forever." He said, sighing. "I understand why you are mad. And if you want to slap me in the face, or hit me in the head with this chair, then fine, I'll let you. I just… want us to be friends again."

"Are you done?" I ask, rolling my eyes. He nodded. "You don't understand why I'm mad. You could never understand. You could just imagine… and still, it would be far away from what I felt. I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong. You are a liar, Jerome. You don't care about anyone else but you. And you can't ask me to not be rude. And I don't know if we could ever be friends again. I just can't see myself trusting after all of this."

"Valerie. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that you are sorry." I say, rolling my eyes. "Look. Here's what is going to happen. We let the summer vacation do its job. By the time we're back at the house – If I come back - We will talk again, and decide if we are going to be friends or not, okay?"

"… Okay."

"Great. Can you please, leave me alone now?"

"Of course." He answered, getting up. "I'll miss you, Valerie."

"I'm sure you won't."

**(…)**

In the trip back to Brazil, I just couldn't do anything but think. Think about the future. I don't know what would happen. I'm almost sure that mom won't let me go back to England after what happened in the hospital, and in normal conditions, I would not want to come back.

But I sort of want to.

I don't know if it's because of the weather – England is so freaking cold and is so good. – or because all my friends are there. I just know that whatever I had in Brazil, is not there anymore. It's just not where I belong anymore.

And I know that if I should go back for something, it should be my family. I know something. In England, I could run away from all the pain and suffering. I could just stand there, and pretend that my family was perfect and that I missed them, when in fact, my family is broken. I can't just close my eyes, and live "Valerie's perfect life" anymore. I have to face the future, and get rid of all the memories. Start new ones. Make a change.

Because that's what life is about. Changes. If you don't change, you don't adapt. And if you don't adapt, then you are screwed.

So, yes. From now on, I will do everything that I can to not be screwed.

Because, really?

Happiness is closer than I think it is.

**The End?**

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? It was a lame ending? Well, review and let me know what you think. I'm already working on the sequel – it doesn't have a name yet, but I think I'll post it until the end of this week – and I'm also writing a fanfic about Mick's life in Australia. If you want to check it out, just go on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading. Peace and love, guys xxx**


End file.
